Vampire Knight Discord
by NekoIllustrations
Summary: Torn and dying, pressured to make a decision before time runs out, we will create new fires, destroy others and rekindle those once lost. When chaos runs rampant in both mind and body, how can we ever hope to control ourselves? We struggle until we break.
1. Sunset

**New fic, first one I've done for VK. Before you read on you should know that the OC I use is one I've put in several different stories for different fandoms. I'm not usually one to do this, but I've been using fanfiction to develop different levels of her personality in order to perfect her for my original fiction. Her appearance is generally the same, with occasional variations on hair and eye color and age varies by fandom. Her name has changed on occasion, but I think I'll keep it constant now. I'm only telling you this so you know why strikingly similar OCs pop up in my other stories and don't get the idea that she's just some Universal OC.**

**Thank you for understanding and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire. All characters (minus my OC) belong to Hino Matsuri and are merely being incorporated into a non-profit fan-based document.**

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Yuki stared at the figure who offered her a gloved hand. The dust of the Level E's that had charged her glittered as it floated away on the winter breeze. She took the hand the person continued to hold out and got to her feet. The dark of the night and the black hooded cloak concealed the figure's face, but the voice was undeniably feminine.

"Miss, forgive me, but you never answered me. Are you hurt?"

Yuki blinked, "Ah, no, I'm fine!" she replied, flustered, "Thank you for protecting me." She looked at the twin guns that had been returned to the holsters on her savior's legs. The Crossing logo was emblazoned in silver writing on the black metal.

This person was a hunter.

"Milady!" Seiren burst out from the forest into the clearing, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," she stuttered, "I was saved by…" she trailed off as she turned to see that the hunter had disappeared.

"I sensed the presence of Level E's," Seiren continued, "did you fight them off yourself?"

Yuki shook her head, "No, a hunter took them out, saving me." She said, "but I don't know where she went…she was right with me a second ago…"

"She must have felt Seiren's approach. I felt the faint presence of a hunter fleeing the vicinity. She lingered only long enough to see that Seiren wasn't an enemy beforehand."

Yuki rushed to the figure who emerged from the trees, "Kaname-oniisama!" she cried, hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad you're safe, Yuki," he said, "Please do not get separated from us again."

Yuki nodded.

"Did this hunter give her name to you?" Kaname asked, "I need to contact the Association and give her my thanks for saving you."

She shook her head, "No, she left too quickly," she said, "and she didn't stay long enough for me to get her sent."

Kaname sighed, "Well, when we get to the academy," he said, "I will speak to the chairman about it."

Yuki smiled, "It will be nice to see Yori-chan and the chairman again," she said, "Though it will be odd attending the night class now. And the fact that we are siblings will get out as well. The day class girls will never get over that."

Kaname frowned, "Yuki, you know that I'm not…"

"As far as I'm concerned, oniisama is oniisama, and I love him," Yuki said, "no matter what he was in the past."

He smiled, embracing her again, "That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

"Kiryu-kun, there's something I want to talk to you about."

The familiar click of Zero loading his gun echoed through the room as he finished restocking the bullet cartridge. He raised an eyebrow at the man who had spoken to him.

"I have a long-term hunt and if I don't leave as soon as possible then I'll lose the bastard's trail," he growled.

"This is important," the other said, fixing him with a serious look, "and it concerns the academy."

Zero sighed, "Make it quick."

Cross Kaien inhaled deeply, preparing himself for the negative reaction that would come after he spoke, "We are going to reinstate the night class, with Kuran Kaname as dorm president once again."

The already cracked window shattered as pure loathing and fury poured out of Zero like boiling wax. The added draft only served to make the icy chill that filled the room even worse. Cross sighed and pushed his now cracked glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"I knew you would react like this, Kiryu-kun," He said resignedly, "But the association and Kaname-kun both agree that it's finally time to try again."

"Are you INSANE?" Zero voice was rising in volume. He was shaking with anger and grinding his teeth together in frustration. Kuran and the night class returning was nothing more than a taunt for him, a slap in the face, mocking the fact that he could nothing to the class that was protected by the idiot chairman. He could not believe the idiocy of repeating this experiment.

"Zero," Cross said, "Please be a little more open-minded about this. I still believe firmly that there is hope for peace between our races."

"YEAH, BECAUSE IT WORKED SO WELL THE FIRST TIME!" Zero roared, "YOU THINK I CAN JUST SIT BY AND BE OKAY WITH THIS? ICHIRU LOST HIS LIFE TO THOSE BASTARDS! I CAN'T FORGIVE THAT!"

"Zero, keep in mind that Ichiru was quite happy to be serving the vampires," Cross replied with another sigh, "He also loved you and was fully prepared to give his life to you. In my opinion, I think he understood some of my ideology."

"Still-!"

"AND," the chairman continued, "Your father volunteered for that experiment, did he not? I certainly hope that your love for you other sibling has not faded."

The got him to calm down. Zero blinked, then sank down onto the edge of his bed. He avoided the chairman's eyes and stared at the floor.

"…-bling." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

"Half-sibling." He repeated.

Cross gave him a small smiled, "Yet still considered like a full sibling, no?" he said.

Zero sighed, then nodded, standing, "Whatever, I'll be away while this moronic transition takes place," he grumbled, "Who will you get to patrol? I doubt Wakaba and the others will be much use."

"Kaito said he'd be willing to until I found you a partner," the chairman replied, "I've been working on that diligently ever since Kaname-kun agreed to reestablish the night class."

Zero shrugged, "Whatever," he said, pulling on his coat and grabbing his pack.

"And Kiryu-kun?"

"What?"

"Yuki will be attending the night class with Kaname," he said, "Please refrain from being harsh to her. After all, she is a pureblood, and Kaname won't sit by and take any insults toward her. I only say this for your own good, okay?"

"Is that all?" Zero asked, his hand on the doorknob.

"No, I have one more question," Cross tugged on his own coat and prepared to follow the teenager out of the door, "Are you going on this mission alone?"

Zero smirked, "No, Yagari-sensei can't coming along because of his duties, but he's sending along another hunter to keep an eye on me. You know that burly one that tried to bait me when we went to investigate those records?"

Cross nodded as they descended the stairs, "Kenta-kun? Yes, he's your escort?"

Zero nodded, preceding Cross out of the apartment complex. He turned back as he slung the pack over his shoulder, "Good luck with finding another guardian," he said, "You might also want to consider the possibility of training the ones who retained their memories." He mounted Lily, who was waiting outside with Kenta. Cross had brought the mare over at his request.

"Took you long enough," Kenta started, then set eyes on the chairman, "Oh, no wonder then." He steered his own horse around to face the direction that led out of the town, "let's go."

Zero nodded, throwing a small salute back at cross before galloping off on the white Arabian.

The chairman gave the boy a half-hearted wave before turning in the opposite direction and returning to the academy.

When he entered his office, he found a letter on his desk. It read as follows:

_A Level E will be entering the town tomorrow morning and will reach Cross Academy by nightfall. I apologize for turning your school into a battleground, but this is one fight that must be settled immediately. The Level was formerly a member of the Noble class who fell to madness and one I have been hunting for nigh on four years. I send you this warning in hopes that you will be able to take the necessary precautions to protect your students._

_With all do respect._

The letter was unsigned, but the handwriting was one he recognized. To be sure, he pulled another letter out of his desk to compare them. This one was more pleasing to read.

_Dear Chairman Cross Kaien,_

_I received your letter and I am happy to say that I believe I will be able to transfer to Cross Academy by next week. I will be returning shortly to finish up my hunt and I would be delighted to take up the guardian position you offered me. I have heard wonderful things about the university section as well and am glad that I can be a part of it._

_However, I ask that you keep in mind of my situation. You know what I am and what struggles I have and will continue to face. I will continue do everything in my power to remain in control, but I doubt it will last forever._

_On a happier note, I will be glad to see Zero again and once again I thank you for informing me about Ichiru._

_I hope to see you soon, regards,_

_Kiryu Kaida_

Cross smiled faintly as he replaced the letter back in his desk. It had been years since either he or Zero had seen or even heard from Kai. She'd been training abroad with her teacher, Inoue Sayuri and had directly been assigned to a long-term hunt. Cross had heard that she had begged for the assignment and still could not fathom why she would do such a thing. He knew she supported his views and thus could not figure out why she'd so desperately want to take out such a dangerous vampire. He shook his head. He'd just have to ask her when she arrived.

He stretched, yawning, but he couldn't sleep just yet. He had to go speak to Kaito about the arrangements for another 'Crime Prevention Exercise'. As he left the office, he though about what Zero had said regarding Wakaba and the two dorm presidents. He made his decision as he was admitted to Kaito's office and the younger man agreed that it was probably a good idea.


	2. 1st Night, Shadows of Unknown Revenge

**AN: Thank you for the kind reviews, I hope you enjoy the next installment!**

**1****st**** Night: Shadows of Unknown Revenge**

"Wakaba, Suzuki, Morino, come with me please." The three students rose from the crowd of students seated on the floor of the large chamber where they would stay until the 'Exercise' was over.

"Yes, chairman?" they said in unison.

"I would like you three to come with me for a bit while Takamiya looks after the other students."

He led them out to a terrace that gave them a perfect view of a large open stretch of land. The three students recognized it as the riding grounds.

"So you've brought them to observe?" Yagari stepped out from behind a pillar and gave Cross a stern look, "It's on your head if they're traumatized."

The chairman smiled wanly, "This is Kai we're talking about, Yagari-kun."

"Yes, going up against a high-class Level E that she's been hunting for four years!" Yagari cried, "It's now or never for her and I wouldn't be too keen on having high-school students watch her get mangled."

"M-mangled?" Morino Nori, the president of the girls dorm, went white as a sheet.

"What on earth are you talking about? What the hell is going on?" Suzuki Tora, president of the boys dorm, demanded fiercely.

"What exactly are we going to observe, chairman?" Wakaba Sayori asked calmly.

"Well, it was suggested to me that the three of you get a little insight as to what kind of life Zero-kun and the other hunters, like Yagari-kun, deal with when fighting vampires." He replied, "Tonight an extremely dangerous Level E will come onto the grounds as well as the hunter who has been chasing him for quite some time. We have set it up so that the final showdown will take place in this field."

"She should just leave this to an older hunter," Yagari growled, "It's too reckless of her."

"No," Cross said, "I think it's personal. I doubt Kai would do this unless she had deep connections to this vampire."

"Is that the vampire there?" Tora pointed to a male figure that had just run out into the pasture. The chairman nodded and they all proceeded to watch the battle unfold.

* * *

Kai rode onto the grounds, following the scent of the Level E she knew all too well. The trail led her onto a riding course, then out into a large pasture, bordered by trees. She halted as the Friesian gelding pawed the ground nervously. Kai dismounted lightly and stroked the horse's nose gently to calm him.

"It's alright, Yin," she said quietly, "I never intended for you to join this battle anyway."

She made sure the reins were tied loosely to the saddle before making to leave. She had been with Yin long enough to know that he wouldn't stray from where she left him unless he was in immediate danger. However, as he nuzzled her and kept a firm bite on her coat, she knew he wouldn't be so quick to let her go without him.

She removed the coat awkwardly and draped in across the horse's back, "Here," she said, kissing his forehead, "Now you have my scent to comfort you. I'm sorry, but I can't risk your life for my selfishness."

As she walked away, she turned back a couple of times to ensure that Yin remained behind, which thankfully he did. Before exiting the tree-line, Kai double checked that the twin guns were fully stocked. She checked to make sure she had another, more important, object, then walked out into the open field.

The vampire awaited her, grinning maniacally, "Ready to finally settle this, girly?" he asked mockingly, "I've kept away from your blood long enough, but I'll take it now."

She smirked, "I suppose you could say the feeling's mutual," she said, drawing the twin guns, "I've been longing to take your blood as well. Don't bother begging for mercy."

The beast laughed, a high-pitched cackle, "Mercy? Hah! It's you who'll be begging once I'm through with you." He licked his lips as he studied her, "Be nice and maybe I'll give you some pleasure before I take mine."

Kai felt the heat of anger and indignation creep across her cheeks, but she suppressed it as quickly as it came into existence. It would do her more harm than good than to take this bait. After all, if she lost control of her emotions, she lost control of everything. She tossed her head, clearing her mind and returning her visage to its neutral expression.

_Focus._

"Let's just end this," she growled, pointing the pistols at the vampire, "I've waited long enough."

The Level E grinned, baring his fangs, "Shall we dance?"

Kai felt the motions before she saw them happen. She dodged, firing several shots, and the vampire stumbled, blood trickling from the wounds in his arm. He snarled, lunging again, this time maneuvering quickly enough to slice through her upper left arm. Kai ignored the pain and fired her remaining rounds, succeeding in hitting the vampire's leg, making him stumble again.

He grinned, "You're out of bullets," he sneered, "Looks like history's repeating itself, doesn't it?"

She glared at him, knowing full well what he was referring to. Still, Kai knew that she couldn't afford to lose it now, she could already feel the familiar burn creeping through her body. She clenched her teeth.

_Focus!_

"Come to think of it," the vampire continued, tilting his head to one side, hunched over and letting his arms dangle towards the ground, "Those pistols belonged to that woman, right?" he laughed, "I'll have my with you just as I did with her. Your fates will be exactly the same."

Kai snarled, checking herself the instant the feral noise left her lips. The fire was rapidly increasing in power, the warning signs were all there, she was slipping, the flames licking her veins lovingly, dragging her toward the abyss that she was determined not to enter.

_FOCUS!_

"What's the matter? Was that woman close to you?" the monster licked his lips again, "She was quite delicious, you know, and her body was certainly nothing to sniff at either."

That was it, he broke her last nerve. Next thing he knew, she was on top of him, faster and stronger than ever before. The Level E suddenly registered how dangerous his words had been. He was no longer the predator, no, such an assumption was ludicrous, he was never the predator to begin with, he had been the prey from the moment he drained the last drop of blood from that woman's body. He shook in the presence of the figure assaulting him. This was no human, this was something else, something far more terrifying than just a hunter.

He was powerless against her onslaught of attacks. Hit after hit rained down on him, crushing his ribs and puncturing his vital organs. As he suffered, he caught the scent of the girl's blood through his own. He hadn't noticed it when he first hit her, but there was something terribly off about it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" he demanded, "WHAT HELL SPAT YOU OUT? YOU MONSTER!"

She stopped, her previously blank eyes returning to focus. She stood, staring in horror at the blood on her body. Then it hit her and Kai sank to her knees in frustration, clutching her head with her bloody hands. She'd lost control and was terribly lucky that she'd stopped herself in time.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Kai was now on her back, the Level E straddling her. She cried out in pain as he drove his hand into her gut, coughing up blood as he withdrew it. As she faded in and out of consciousness, she removed a small, yet very important object from her pocket and pressed it against the vampire's shoulder.

He blinked at it, then laughed, "You think pressing a little stone against me will help you? You really are st- AAAAHHHHH!"

The vampire screamed in agony as the rectangular stone shifted, the Crossing symbol engraved into it glowing brightly. A long black blade now protruded from the monster's back and he reeled back, allowing Kai to shove him off and get to her feet again.

"Hunter's magic," she gasped, clutching the wound in her stomach with her left hand, gripping the sword hilt in the other, "It's…a bitch…for you guys, isn't it?"

The Level E gaped at her in terror, attempting to slide away, but too injured to move. He shook once again. This time a hunter stood above him, not a human or a monster, but a full-fledged vampire hunter.

"I was never intending to use the Thorny Twins, those pistols, as the instruments of your death," she said, raising the blade, "This, the Dark Rose Blade, will be your end."

The strike was quick, painless, and as the shimmering dusty remains of the vampire floated away, Kai bowed her head.

"Rest in peace…Luka Rochester."

Blood loss soon overtook her and Kai was just barely conscious of the strong arms that caught her before she lost sight of the world around her.

* * *

Yagari caught Kai before she hit the ground. Meanwhile, Cross and the students came up behind him as he stood up, carrying her limp form in his arms. As he strode past the headmaster, he growled, "I'll take care of her injuries, you get her weapons."

Cross nodded, "I will come and see her later." He then turned to the other students as Yagari left, "Now you've seen what world Zero, Yagari, and Takamiya-kun live in," he said. He looked back at Yagari's retreating form, "That was Kiryu Kaida. Zero's half-sister."

"Kiryu?" Tora asked incredulously, "I didn't know there were more of them."

"The Kiryus were a family of powerful vampire hunters," the chairman said, "But before Zero and his twin Ichiru were born, their father married another woman. It was the shortest marriage in history, in my opinion. He split up with his wife three months after Kai was born. He retained custody of his daughter and married Zero's mother six months later. As I understand, it was a mutual agreement with his first wife to break off their marriage."

"Zero never mentioned anything about an older sister, though," Yori said.

Cross shrugged, "He hasn't contact with her in years," he said, "Kai's been training abroad since she was twelve. They wrote back and forth during the time she was away, but when Zero lost his parents, their letters ceased altogether."

"How sad!" Nori cried.

"Well she's back now," he said, "And will be taking up the position as the new female prefect. I think Zero will happy about that."

He sent the students back to their dorms and told the dorm presidents to inform the other students that they could return as well. The chairman then proceed to retrieve the weapons Kai had left behind. He smiled nostalgically as he picked up the Dark Rose. He remembered when she had been presented with the katana shortly before her departure to Europe. She'd smiled so happily.

Cross place the sword in the discarded sheath and continued to pick up her other weapons. He paused when he saw what they were.

"The Thorny Twins?" he murmured, holding the pistols gingerly in his hands.

_Why does Kai have these?_ He shook his head in confusion, then jumped as something nuzzled him from behind. He turned to find himself face-to-face with a rather large black horse.

"NYAHH!" he cried, stumbling backwards, "Yin! Do NOT do that to me!"

The horse nuzzled him again and Cross thought he saw worry in the horse's eyes. He pat him on the neck, noting the coat draped over the animal's back. He smiled reassuringly.

"She'll be fine," he said quietly, taking the horse by the reins and leading in to the stable, where he removed the saddle and bridle and gave him a good rub-down, "You just stay here for now." He then draped the coat over the horse's back as a makeshift blanket, seeing as the horse had developed quite the attachment to it.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. 2nd Night, Transition Back Into the New

**An: Sorry for the writing mistakes in the last chapter, I'll go through and make corrections. I haven't been getting a ton of sleep recently, so my proofreading skills, which weren't great to begin with, are lacking a little more than usual. Again, thank you for your support, reviews are greatly appreciated =3**

**~Enjoy!~**

**2****nd**** Night: Transition Back Into the New**

Kai opened her eyes, staring up at a starkly white ceiling. She raised her arm to shield her eyes from the blinding sunshine, wincing as a dull pain shot through her abdomen. That was right, she'd fought that Level E.

She'd had her revenge.

She turned her head as the door opened and Cross entered the room. He smiled gently at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

She sat up, wincing again, "I've been better," she said wearily, "But I've been worse…I think…"

Cross chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed, "You lost it out there for a moment didn't you?"

Her face fell, "Yes, I lost my temper."

"I thought you worked on that with Sayuri," the chairman said.

Kai nodded, "But, you see, Luka…that Level E…he killed her," she said quietly.

"I didn't hear about that," Cross exclaimed, "when?"

"About four years ago," she replied, "Master went down protecting me. Rochester was a writer for the local newspaper."

"Rochester?"

"The Level E, no, Luka's surname," Kai added quickly, "Master fell for him as soon as she set eyes on him. She was only twenty-six after all, I can understand her feelings. When you've spent most of your life hunting vampires, it's nice to find love at first sight. They had a wonderful relationship in my eyes."

"What happened?" the chairman asked hesitantly, not entirely sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Master never told him that she was a vampire hunter, but Luka had confessed to her about his being a common-class vampire almost immediately. She loved him so much that she feared he would hate her if he knew."

"And then?"

"Luka started getting suspicious. He knew about me, but he thought I was master's kid-sister, though we looked nothing alike. Still, he couldn't help but wonder where we went when we were together. He tracked us one day, and saw everything. Then he snapped. He was convinced that I was the reason for master's betrayal and said that if I died, then he'd be able to have the 'old' Sayuri back."

"He really loved her, didn't he?"

Kai nodded, "She walked him away from me and told me to wait for her. I waited for hours, then went to look for her. We were in a forest just outside of Paris and it took me some time to get back to the city. As soon as I entered it, though, I caught the scent of master's blood."

"Oh no…"

Kai glared at her hands that were now clutching the blankets so tightly that her knuckles had turned white, "I found her in an alleyway off of a side-street. He did more than just take her blood. I almost vomited at the sight of her lying there, broken and dead. It was only a few days later, when I was through with mourning, that I decided that I would have my revenge. I got permission from the president to go after him and spent the rest of my time tracking him. You saw the end result for yourself."

Cross nodded, "Yes, are you satisfied now?" he asked warily, unsure of where Kai would go with this. If she was anything like Zero, he feared the worst.

She sighed, a weary smile on her lips, "After the first few years of tracking him, I decided to question whether or not I really wanted revenge. I came to the conclusion that, though I wanted to avenge my master, there was also a small part of me that wanted to help Luka and put him out of his misery. So yes, I am satisfied."

The chairman exhaled, relieved that Kai wasn't like her brother after all. To tell the truth, though she had her spitfire moments, Kai was generally a gentle character and one who desired for peace between humans and vampires just as much as he did. It was understandable, though, considering her situation.

"Regarding that moment of lost control," he said, choosing his words carefully. He knew this was a touchy subject for her, "You haven't had any urges…and desires for…"

"No," she replied sharply, "I'm not slipping THAT much." She lay back down again and closed her eyes, "Though I don't know how much longer I have. That side of me is growing more and more powerful, threatening to overpower me every time I start to lose my temper. For now, though, I'm fine as long as I keep a tight leash on my emotions."

Cross nodded, standing, "Well, as far as regeneration goes," he said, "Your wounds have closed, though you're still weak from blood loss. You've been unconscious for the past five days, you know."

"Five days?" Kai exclaimed, "Was it really that bad?"

"As usual, you have no perception of how badly you get injured," the chairman said, shaking his head, "He blew a hole clean through your stomach and out your back. I'm amazed you've recovered so quickly as it is!" He adjusted his classes, "Never mind that now, though, you're okay to leave, but you won't start your patrol duties for another couple of days. For now, you can come with me while I go supervise the reinstatement of the night class," he winked, "Those day class girls can be quite a handful."

Kai laughed, "I hope I can manage them," she said.

* * *

Kuran Kaname smiled nostalgically at the cheerful squeals from the throng of day class students that was waiting for him and the other night class students to enter the newly constructed moon dormitory. He put his arm around Yuki as they prepared to lead the others.

"WHAT IS THIS?"

"WHY CROSS?"

"WHEN DID SHE TRANSFER INTO THE DORMITORY?"

Kaname could feel Yuki press closer to him, trying to avoid the outraged girls. He smiled at them all.

"Ladies, please, Yuki is my younger sister," he said, "I requested for her transfer."

"Oh, then it's okay, Kaname-senpai!" they all cried. Yuki looked up at him incredulously.

"That's all it took?" she asked in surprise, making him chuckle.

"Apparently."

They entered the moon dormitory to see the headmaster waiting for them. Beside him, however was a young woman Kaname did not recognize, but he could tell from her aura, that she was a hunter. Her build was only partly what you'd expect from a female hunter, however. Her limbs were long and supple, yes, and he could tell they possessed plenty of strength, but they were also thin and delicately carved.

Her sleek black hair hung loose, about the same length as Yuki's, and danced lightly about her waist in the small breeze. Her eyes, however were something Kaname wasn't entirely happy to see. The left was covered by her bangs, but the right was quite visible to him. It wasn't the shape, no, it was perfectly fine in that area. No, Kaname disliked the color, that prominent silver that was exactly like the one man in the world he despised beyond anything.

Kiryu Zero. Her eyes were the exact same color, though Kaname noticed that they didn't hold the same dark and murderous light. The girl's eyes held a softer gaze, almost sorrowful. Therein also laid the fact that she was hiding something, he'd seen the same look in Kiryu, when he was hiding the fact that he was a vampire from Yuki.

Then came the shock. As he approached the headmaster, allowing the other students to file past him and Yuki, the girl…she… bowed, actually _bowed _to him. He blinked in surprise, disconcerted, then heard the chairman chuckle.

"Oh Kaname-kun," he said, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye, "I though you'd react this way." He regained his composure, then continued, "This is Kiryu Kaida," he said, gesturing to the girl, who bowed again, "She will be attending as a part of the university section and will be working with Zero as the new female prefect."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, "Kuran-dono, Kuran-hime. And please, call me Kai."

Kaname blinked again, "I never though I'd hear a hunter, much less a Kiryu, use suffixes when speaking to us," he said, "Are you really related to Zero?"

She laughed, a light, cheerful sound, "Yes, we're half-siblings, hard as it is to believe," she said, "but it's a rather complicated subject and one that I don't particularly like discussing. It's also part of the reason I use suffixes when speaking to purebloods such as yourselves, though I also support the chairman's pacifism whole-heartedly."

"I see," he said, "Well, I'm sure it'll be a welcome addition that will counterbalance Zero's rather gloomy demeanor," he turned back to Cross, "Chairman, later tonight, I'd like a moment of your time."

He nodded, "Of course, Kaname-kun," he said.

"Excuse me?" Kaname turned back to face the girl.

"If it isn't too much trouble," she said, turning to Yuki, "Kuran-hime, I'd like, with your and your brother's permission, of course, to come speak to you within the next few days."

Yuki nodded, looking at Kaname, "Is it alright Kaname-oniisama?" she asked.

He nodded, "Come tomorrow night after classes," he said.

The chairman clapped his hands, "Well! Now that I see we'll all get along here, Kai, we need to get your schedule set, what will you be majoring in?"

"Creative Writing and Literature," she said as they began to walk away, "I hope to be an author…"

When they were out of sight, Kaname shook his head.

"What is it?" Yuki asked as they entered the dorm.

"A respectful Kiryu, it's not natural," he said.

* * *

**I don't know about you, but I like Kaname's little comment at the end XD Review please!**


	4. 3rd Night, Call Me Sinful

**AN: Sorry for the late update, I'm making up for it by posting two chapters. I recently spent 13 hours in a car with a terrible head-cold which I'm not over yet (my throat is so itchy! TT^TT), but I have been writing. Again, thank you for your support!**

**REVIEWS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME**

**~3****rd**** Night, Call Me Sinful, Embodiment of Hell~**

"_Drink, and don't say you forgot how to use your fangs or something like that."_

_Aria…_

"…sama?"

"_Hmm?"_

"Kaname-sama?"

Kaname blinked, "Oh, Aido," he said absently, "What is it?"

"Akatsuki said that new prefect is here, and are you alright? You seem distracted…"

Kaname shook his head, "It's nothing, Aido, just send her up," he said, waving his hand dismissively, "Yuki's back in her room, take her there."

Aido nodded and left the room. He knew well enough not to bother Kaname when he was like this. But, even still, he couldn't help but wonder what was bothering the dorm president.

The prefect girl was waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs, chatting animatedly with Akatsuki on some unknown subject. Aido just could not bring himself to accept that this girl was a Kiryu. She was…_nice_, of all things, and wasn't rude in the presence of vampires. Honestly…WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH HER?

Aido cleared his throat, making them look up at him.

"Kaname-sama has asked me to take you to Yuki-sama. He's too busy right now."

She nodded, "Thank you."

Aido cringed, _that wasn't begrudging in the slightest! Who is she?_ It was rather understandable that the poor blond would be confused about the whole situation. After all, he had suffered numerous times at the hands of Zero and wasn't too keen on the idea of being tortured by this other Kiryu.

She was silent for the walk upstairs, which further unnerved Aido, seeing as she was walking behind him. He turned a couple times to look back at her, his suspicion blatantly obvious. She raised her only visible eyebrow inquisitively.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

He narrowed his eyes and studied her, "Are you_ really_ related to Kiryu Zero?" he asked warily, "I'm quite positive you're lying about it."

"It's not uncommon for siblings to have different personalities," she replied dismissively, "It's even less so for half-siblings."

"Still," Aido grumbled, "You're too different from him! He's… annoying… brutal… sadistic… gah! The list just keeps going!"

The girl let out a small laugh, "Well that just goes to show how much you actually know about me," she said, her tone suddenly lower, more dangerous, "did you honestly think that I'm just that gentle and quiet girl you saw yesterday?"

Aido stared at her, the air around them shifted. It was colder, heavier, _darker_, he swallowed thickly as she proceeded past him, placing her hand on the pair of double doors they had come to, "This is it, right?" she asked, her voice perfectly even and normal as it had been before.

The horrible atmosphere disappeared as quickly as it had materialized and Aido was left standing, dumbstruck, in the hall as the girl entered the room. He then walked away and, when he was satisfied that he was completely out of earshot (Akatsuki was just around the corner, but her was too flustered to realize it), he tugged at his hair and screamed.

"AAAAAHHH! WHY DO ALL KIRYUS HAVE TO BE LIKE THAT?"

"What on earth are you yelling about, Hanabusa?"

"Uh…"

* * *

Back in the room, Yuki politely greeted Kai as she gestured to a chair across from her own.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked as Kai took her seat.

"The headmaster told me you were the former girl's prefect," she said, "And I wanted some advice before I began my role as the new prefect."

"Well, I guess the first thing you should know," Yuki began, grimacing, "is that the day class girls are relentless when it comes to trying get close to the night class."

"I see."

"I never saw much of the university students since they have class in a different building, but Zero was the one to usually patrol around that area anyway. Still, he told me they were just as bad, possibly even worse."

"mm-hm."

"Kai-san?"

"Yes?"

"You seem distracted…" Yuki said, "Are you alright? I felt some rather awkward atmosphere out there when Aido-senpai brought you up as well."

Kai shook her head, "I'm sorry, but Aido-san needs to learn to keep out of other people's business. I don't like showing my dark side to people, but I like having my affairs pried into even less."

"I see," Yuki said. She could tell that Kai wasn't too keen to pursue that topic and so she changed the subject, "Anyway, is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Yes," she replied, "is that a Steinway Grand?"

Yuki blinked, then turned in the direction that Kai was pointing, "Oh, the piano? Yes, I think Kaname-sama said something about it being a Steinway, though I really don't know what the significance of it is…"

"Steinways are some of the most beautifully and well built pianos in the world," Kai said, a little spark in her eye, "They produce the best sound as well."

"Do you play?" Yuki asked, "Oniisama's been trying to get me to learn, but I just don't have the talent or the patience for it."

Kai nodded, "Yes, would you like a demonstration?" she asked, Yuki could feel the excitement in the older girl's voice.

"Yes, if you don't mind," she said, smiling as Kai eagerly took her seat at the bench. However, as soon as she opened the lid, that eagerness faded to complete concentration. Kai's spine was now lengthened to it's full and complete height, the tips of her fingers placed delicately on the keyboard, her wrists level, parallel to the floor. She inhaled softly and closed her eyes. Yuki watched in amazement as her fingers danced lightly across the ivory, producing sounds she never thought could be produced on a piano. Yuki's attempts at practicing had usually resulted in something that sounded vaguely like a yowling cat, therefore she had come to assume that the piano could never result in anything remotely pleasant. However, listening to Kai play, she realized how wrong she was.

The piece was an interesting one. It was light and happy, yet strange at the same time. It made her think of a train with all the bouncy notes that were played. There were also very peaceful parts, that brought the image of a waterfall to her mind. When Kai finished, she released the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"That was Golliwog's Cakewalk, by Claude Debussy," she said with a smile, "It's a peculiar title, I know, but it's always been a personal favorite of mine that I learned when I was fourteen."

"It was beautiful!" Yuki said, "I never thought I'd hear something like that come from a piano!"

Kai laughed, "Well, this is from years of grueling and tedious practice. My master insisted that a lady should learn something more refined when she's not busy training to hunt vampires."

Yuki grimaced, "That's right," she said, "I suppose, as a Kiryu, you'd be obligated to hunt us, wouldn't you?"

Kai blinked, "I don't do it out of a sense of duty, nor do I enjoy my job," she said quickly, "I consider killing a Level E the same as putting a suffering animal out of it's misery. I do it to save them from themselves, not because I take any pleasure from it."

"Really? But Zero-"

"And I are only half-siblings. We share the same father, who's surname I chose to take, but not the same mother."

"Oh, well, who's your mother?"

Kai shook her head, "I've never met her, I only know that the marriage was for…I guess you'd call it diplomatic reasons…though it was more for the sake of experimentation."

Yuki raised an eyebrow, and Kai continued, "All vampire hunters already have a bit of vampire blood in them, some more than others. Cross Kaien, for example, is one of those hunters. They Kiryu family also had somewhat higher levels, but not to the same extent of Cross."

"The chairman…" Yuki said in awe, "I never knew."

"It's only a fact that's really known among hunters. After all, it's part of why he was so legendary back in his day."

"Oh…anyway, Kai-san, you said that the marriage was more experimentation, what did you mean by it?"

Kai looked down at the piano keys, her expression darkening, "The hunters wanted to see if it was possible to create the ultimate hunter, someone who could possess the same strength as the first hunters. As time passed on, the vampire blood that had created the hunters of old thinned with each new generation, thus their strength has lessened considerably. The association then devised a plan to renew that old power by using Kiryu Saito, Zero's and my father, and bonding him to a vampire, who became my mother."

"I was told it was impossible for humans and vampires to have children," Yuki said, confused, "Even if your mother did become pregnant, your father should have died in the process."

Kai nodded, "It's true that humans and vampires shouldn't be able to mix like that, however, as I've told you before, the Kiryu family is one of those lines with a stronger amount of vampire blood in them. Because of this, my father was able to survive sleeping with my mother and I was born nine months later."

"So that means…"Yuki swallowed thickly, "You're…"

"Half-vampire, yes," Kai said, "But I'm not the ultimate hunter."

Yuki blinked, "But, doesn't it stand to reason that-"

"Theories are not always proven correct, Yuki-sama," Kai interjected, "The association didn't, no, couldn't have foreseen the complications that resulted after I was born."

"What happened?"

Kai sighed, "You know that Zero was once destined to fall to Level E, right?"

Yuki nodded.

"Then you know what it's like to watch him fight to control himself?"

Again, Yuki nodded, "Yes, he looked so sad and desperate every time he started to lose control…almost like he hated himself…"

"That's what the headmaster reported to me," Kai said, "And I assume you want to know why I asked."

"Yes."

"I know it seems unlikely, but I walk a finer line between order and chaos than he did," she said, gazing out the window, "I can't afford to lose control of my emotions, or I lose control of myself. I don't lust after blood, but I will attack and try to kill those around me if my senses are that far gone. In general, I can keep myself in check, but if those close to me are harmed, then I can't guarantee the safety of those who hurt them. Trust me, it's not as easy as it seems."

With that she rose and made to leave, but Yuki called her back.

"Wait, are you ever going to see your mother? Do you want to?" she asked.

Kai paused, "I honestly…don't know."

* * *

Zero returned to school to find his class bustling with excitement.

"Oh I can't believe it!"

"I'm so happy!"

"I wonder who it will be!"

"Welcome back, Kiryu," Tora clapped him on the shoulder as they sat down, "Heard from the headmaster that you went...uh... hunting."

Zero nodded, "Went a little more quickly that we thought," he said, "Anyway, what's going on with them?" he gestured to a group of girls who were all giggling excitedly.

"Oh them," Tora shook his head, "they're getting all excited because the chairman said that he'd come by today and announce who the new female member of the disciplinary committee would be. They're all hoping it's one of them."

Zero sighed, "That's right, those beasts came back," he grumbled, then shrugged, "As long as it's not someone completely useless, I couldn't care less who it is."

"You seem pretty laid back about this whole thing," Tora said in surprise.

"The hunt was tiring, so I don't exactly have the energy to get all worked up over a new partner."

"SETTLE DOWN CLASS!" Zero groaned as the idiot chairman waltzed into the room in all his sparkling glory, "I HAVE COME TO MAKE THE BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!"

The girls are cheered excitedly while Zero proceeded to place his head on his arms and take his habitual desk-nap.

"The new prefect is one of the fine young ladies from the University section!"

Zero did his best to ignore the disappointed and outraged cries of the day class girls.

_Idiots, of course he wouldn't pick you._

"Please give a warm welcome to KIRYU KAI-CHAN!"

Zero jumped up as his half-sister walked into the room. She grinned and gave him a little wave.

"Don't get up for me, little brother," she said with a laugh, "I'm just here to be introduced."

Tora nudged Zero as he sat back down, "I didn't know you had a sister," he whispered.

"Half-sister," Zero grumbled, "And, though I love her well enough, she's a pain in the butt sometimes."

"I hope you don't think that all the time, Zero-chan," Kai had come up the aisle on her way out and ruffled Zero's hair. He scowled at the added 'chan' she'd put on his name.

"It's been a while, Kai," he grumbled, "And stop doing that!" he cried, swatting her hand away.

She laughed again, "I'll see you at curfew, Zero," she said, exiting the classroom.

**

* * *

**

**Again, PLEASE REVIEW! If you like the story, please tell me what you like! If you have any constructive criticism, I'd be glad to hear it!**

**I'm going to elaborate a bit more on Kai and Zero's relationship later on, but for now I just wanted to get in this little brief meeting between the two of them. Yin will be coming back as well, but the next chapter is more devoted to developments with the vampires.**


	5. 4th Night, What Lies Beneath the Mask

**AN: Now we take a step away from Cross Academy and see what sort of developments are taking place outside its walls._ Reviews, as always, are much appreciated! _I apologize for any errors I may have missed!**

**~4****th**** Night, What Lies Beneath the Mask~**

Tanaka walked down the torch-lit corridor and unlocked the chained pair of large double doors at the end, the blue flames continuing inside the chamber he entered. In its center stood a large rectangular basin. In the dim light, the liquid that filled it looked like black water, but Tanaka knew full well that it was blood.

"Madame," he said, "The senate has been abolished."

A pale hand, almost luminescent in the glow of the torches, extended out, creating ripples on the surface of the once perfectly still crimson liquid, and placed itself gently on the rim of the basin. Another hand did the same on the other side, which was followed by one knee, then another, poking out of the pool of blood. A voluptuous, bare feminine torso preceded a graceful head of long, beautiful hair, which cascaded down a divine back and over fragile shoulders in long, wavy black tresses. The head looked up at the dark ceiling of the chamber, the hair falling back to reveal an almost angelic face. Prominent emerald orbs graced the high cheekbones and delicate lips, and were themselves graced by long eye-lashes and beautifully thin eyebrows.

Tanaka held out a robe to this stunning figure, who adorned it gracefully as he helped her out of the basin.

"How many years has it been, Tanaka?" she asked, her voice just as beautiful as her body.

"Nineteen, my lady," the man replied.

"Did I not instruct you to rip out my heart if the senate proceeded to hold power after fifteen years?" she demanded.

"Yes, my lady, but…" Tanaka hesitated, unsure of how his words would be received, "I could not bear to lose you so soon."

The woman smiled warmly, gently placing her hands on Tanaka's cheeks and placing a soft kiss on his lips, "I am glad you didn't, old friend," she said, "For now I can be with you again."

Tanaka blushed. For the first time in over a thousand years, his mistress admitted reciprocating his feelings. It meant the world to him to hear her say that. He had been by her side since they were children, acting as her faithful servant, but secretly harboring romantic feelings he never felt could be shared. After all, he was but a humble member of the Common Class, and his lady was a Pureblood.

"Tanaka, my darling," she said, embracing him around the neck, "I am very weak, would you mind…"

"I would gladly give my life to you a million times over, my lady," he said, removing his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt to give her easier access to his neck, "My life has, and always will be, yours to do with as you please."

"I couldn't bear losing you, Wataru," she said, whispering his given name like she had never dared to do before.

Such is the forbidden love between a pureblood and a common vampire.

Yuki entered Kaname's room to find him pulling on his coat. She held her own in her arms and gave her brother a questioning look.

"Kaname? Where are we going?" she said.

"A pureblood previously thought dead has resurfaced," he said, "As members of the Kuran line we are obligated to go a welcome her back from her sleep."

"She's been sleeping? Like the head of the Shoutou family?" Yuki asked, slipping on her coat and sitting in one of the chairs that dotted Kaname's study.

"Yes, apparently she went into a self-induced coma to avoid being used by the senate," he said, "I can understand her reasoning. After all, neither I nor any of the other purebloods I've spoken to particularly liked being put on such a short leash. She told her faithful servant to awaken her if the senate was ever abolished."

"I see," Yuki said, rising as her brother made to leave the room, "What is her name?"

"Kirihara Eri" he replied, "The Kirihara family is one of the older pureblood families that is actually allied to the hunter association."

"Really?" Yuki asked in shock as they left the dorm, "Why would they ally themselves with the hunters?"

"They are Aria's descendents," Kaname said, a note of sadness in his voice, "to be more precise, they are her brother's descendents. However, this particular brother, her younger brother, was loyal to her decision to create the hunters, thus all his descendents kept faith in that loyalty and have been on good terms with the hunters ever since."

"So is Eri-san the last of the Kirihara descendents?"

Kaname shook his head, "She's the last of the pureblood descendents, yes , but the older brother's descendents, the ones who shunned Aria's decision, eventually mixed into aristocratic families in later generations."

They were quiet for the majority of the car ride. After several hours of driving, they arrived at a large mansion. The grounds surrounding the house were beautiful to look at even at night, with beautiful woods and a large lake that was now covered with winter ice.

"It's so peaceful here," Yuki said in awe.

"It's because the owner of the house has been sleep for almost twenty years," Kaname said, taking her by the hand, "Let's go."

They entered the mansion to be greeted by a man who looked to be in his early thirties. His red hair fell in a well-kept heap upon his head, a pair of glasses outlining his stormy grey eyes.

"Welcome, lord and princess Kuran," he said, bowing low, "My name is Tanaka Wataru and I am the servant of Lady Kirihara. I assume you are here to welcome her back from her slumber as well?"

Kaname nodded, "Is Eri-san well?" he asked.

Wataru nodded, "Yes, she is in the parlor with the others who have come to greet her. Lord Shoutou and Lady Shirabuki have arrived as well as Lord Nakamura and his son, Ryusuke. Please, follow me."

They followed the servant into a large room that was furnished with beautiful black mahogany furniture. Sure enough, Lord Shoutou was standing near the fireplace and Shirabuki Sara was lounging comfortably on a roman sofa. In the corner stood a man with snow-white hair tied back in a low ponytail and startling blue eyes framed by his own pair of glasses. A younger man, one who did not look much younger than perhaps Aido or Kain was standing with him, with equally white hair and startlingly blue irises, yet his were not framed by spectacles, but accentuated with a couple of eyebrow rings. His ears were also heavily pierced.

"Welcome, my guests," A woman swept into the room. Yuki could definitely sense that she was a pureblood. Her beauty and overall bearing could be attributed to nothing else, "I thank you for coming to see me."

"Well, we have spent so much time thinking you were dead," Shoutou said, "Of course we'd want to check in on your overall health."

"Why thank you, Lord Shoutou," she said, sitting down in an armchair, "And Sara, it's lovely to see you again as well."

Sara smiled, "As it is with you, Eri," she said, "I was devastated to hear about your supposed death!"

"Well as you can see, I am alive and well," Eri replied, then focused on Kaname and Yuki, "I was told about your parents," she said, "I'm dreadfully sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Eri-san," Kaname said, "I'm sure they'd be glad you are doing well."

"Yes," she said, "And you, young lady, look extraordinarily like your mother. I hope that if I ever have a daughter, that she'll be as pretty as you."

"Thank you," Yuki replied, blushing, "But you are certainly much more beautiful than I am, so I'm sure that any child you have will be just as so."

Eri laughed, "Thank you, dear, you're too kind," she said, "Kaname-kun, you be good to her, you hear me?"

Kaname smiled, wrapping his arm around Yuki, "I shall," he said.

"Now, Lord Nakamura," she said, turning to the other man and his son, "Have you also come to wish me congratulations on my awakening?"

The man bowed, "Of course, my lady," he said, "but I have also come with the same offer I gave you nearly twenty years ago, just before your disappearance."

Eri smiled, "I see your son has grown into quite the young man now," she said as the son bowed in return.

"Yes, he is a popular singing sensation now," Lord Nakamura said, "Yet also quite the diplomat."

Eri nodded, "I'm sure, but Lord Nakamura I am not looking for an heir just yet," she said, "however, I will think of you if the time comes."

He bowed again, "That's all I request, my lady," he said, "All I desire is to reunite the Kirihara line once again."

"Duly noted," she replied, "Now," she rose, "I am afraid I must ask you all to leave, for I am still rather fatigued after my awakening. Again," she curtsied, "I thank you all for coming to see me and young Kuran," she smiled at Yuki, "Feel free to visit me whenever you like. You may bring your brother along as well."

"Thank you." With that they all left the mansion.

"That was shorter than I expected," Yuki said as the car started and they began the drive back to the academy.

"Such meetings usually are," Kaname said, "Though I didn't think I'd be seeing Nakamura Ryusuke until we'd returned to the academy."

"Who?"

"Lord Nakamura's son," Kaname replied, "He'll be joining the night class some time this week."

* * *

**RE:view Please!**


	6. 5th Night, A Series of Unknown Rivals

**AN: Next chapter. Yes, I'm bringing in a couple extra OC's, but they're minors, so don't worry about it ^w^ Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks so much the support I've already gotten!**

**~5****th**** Night, A Series of Unknown Rivals~**

Sakurazaki Arisa was used to many things. She was used to getting whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted; she was used to her extremely rich and powerful father (a fact she never let anyone forget) dote on her unconditionally; she was used to being the most popular girl in Cross Academy's university section and reigning as queen bee. However, what Sakurazaki Arisa was NOT used to, was competition.

It happened just shortly after the night class, the _gorgeous_ night class, had returned. Arisa strode into her ethics classroom, taught by the equally _gorgeous_ Takamiya Kaito, to find the class buzzing with unusual excitement.

"What's going on?" she asked one of her posse. One thing Arisa despised was being out of the gossip loop. After all, she was supposed to be the queen of all university gossip.

"There's going to be a new student," the girl said, making room for Arisa to sit next to her, "And she's the new day class prefect."

"Most likely some nerdy, goody-two-shoes, girl who's also a know-it-all," Arisa scoffed, flipping her wavy blonde hair over her shoulders and making a few boys sigh longingly. Another thing Arisa was used to was having all the boys fawn over her incessantly.

"True," the girl replied, "What do you think she'll look like? Horribly ugly, of course, but in what way?"

"Medium-length hair, with split ends," Arisa began, "it'll mousy brown and tied back in a horribly old-fashioned plait. She'll have those huge glasses that magnify your eyes enormously and she'll be wearing a horrible plaid, pleated skirt with ugly white knee-socks and horrible clogs." She laughed at the thought, "And she'll be short and stocky. Oh we'll have so much fun with her, won't we, Yuri?"

He friend nodded, "Of course we will!" she giggled, "I can't wait."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, class president," another girl, with short, ginger hair and bangs pinned back on top of her head, was walking passed the girls on the way to her seat and happened to overhear their conversation.

"And why is that, Yamane?" Arisa asked, "Have you met her?"

The girl shook her head, "No, but my cousin is the girl's dorm president for the high school students," she said, "Apparently the girl is Kiryu Zero's half-sister. As you've said yourself, Zero is certainly handsome, so I wouldn't discard the idea that his sister isn't as ugly as you're making her out to be."

"Oh what would you know, Yamane?" Arisa sneered, "I bet the parent they share left the other for giving them such an ugly child. They then went for Zero's other parent because they knew they would receive and beautiful child! If only he were three or four years older! He'd be an Adonis!

"Your fantasies never fail to impress me," Yamane said, taking her seat in the row behind Arisa and Yuri, "We'll just wait and see who's right."

The door opened and Takamiya came in, this time drawing longing sighs from most of the girls, including Arisa and her friend. He smiled, holding a hand up for silence.

"As I'm sure you've heard," he said, "We have a new student starting today. The headmaster is bringing her now and, as I'm sure you've also heard, she will be the new female prefect. This is the first day she will be assuming her duties, so I want you all to treat her with respect."

"Yeah right," Arisa whispered to her friend, who giggled.

The door opened again and this time the chairman walked in, smiling at the class in his usual joyous fashion, and he was followed by who everyone realized was the new student. To Arisa's horror, she was not at all what she expected to see. **(AN: Honestly, I didn't intend the description to be so long, but... stuff happens.)**

The new student did not have split ends or mousy brown hair, and it was certainly not medium length. No, her hair was well-kept and fell in straight black strands down almost to her hips. Her hair was pulled back into a plait, but certainly not and old-fashioned one. The back of her head was French-braided, but stopped at the base of her skull, wear a simple clip held it in place, and left the rest of her hair to hang loose down her back.

The student did not wear glasses, either, and her relation to Zero was apparent in the eye that was not covered by her bangs, as it was the same silver color. She also seemed to share her brother's fetish for piercings. Her ears were each adorned with a cuff that extended up the cartilage as well as two hoops in the lobes. This girl was certainly not short or stocky either. On the contrary, she was thin and toned as well as tall, Arisa judged them to be about the same height as one another.

On the subject of the girl's clothing. She was indeed wearing a pleated skirt, but it was a solid black one. Black leggings were there instead of white knee-socks, as well as black heeled riding boots in place of clogs. Her navy button-down was accentuated by a black women's suit vest. In short, this was the total opposite of what Arisa wanted to see.

She heard a few soft cries of awe ring out and turned to see some of the boys staring at this new addition to the class.

The girl bowed, "Pleased to meet you all," she said, "My name is Kiryu Kaida, but I prefer to be called Kai. I have been studying abroad recently and that is why I am transferring now. I will also be the new female member of the disciplinary committee starting today." She moved her arm to show the prefect's badge on her left arm.

"I warned you, class president," Yamane said, smirking.

"Miss Sakurazaki," Takamiya said, "as class president you will be in charge of showing Miss Kiryu around, alright?"

Arisa stood, assuming her most charming smile, "Of course!" she said, "I'd be delighted."

"Very good," Takamiya, "Miss Kiryu, please take a seat next to Miss Yamane."

She nodded as Yamane waved to show her where she was. She took her seat and shook hands with the ginger.

"Kiryu Kai," she said, smiling.

"Yamane Kyoko," she said, then whispered, "Be wary of the class president, she doesn't take to kindly to anyone she considers a threat."

Kai nodded, smirking, "I think I can handle her."

Kyoko looked at her nervously, "Okay…" she said, not wholly convinced. She was sure Kai didn't know what she was getting into.

Classes went on without incident, or so Kyoko thought. She didn't have every class with Kai, but seeing as the new student was a Creative Writing and Literature major, she certainly wouldn't be in too many classes with Arisa, who was a Performing Arts major. Kyoko herself was a Studio Art major, so she had critiquing classes and a few other liberal arts classes with Kai, but from what she could see, Kai hadn't been tortured by the class president.

At least not yet…

* * *

"HEY CURFEW IS ALREADY HERE! PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR DORMS!" Kai cried as she and Zero did everything in their power to push back the horde of students trying to get into the moon dorm.

"Zero!" Kai shouted, "You said only the high school students came here in the evening!"

"I know!" he shouted back, "The university class never does this!"

"Do you think the chairman let slip that most of the night class were indeed university level students?"

"No, I overheard it from the chairman while he was talking to Takamiya-sensei," a voice said quietly into Kai's ear. She turned her head.

"Sakurazaki-san!" she cried.

"Yes, now let's see how well you can do your prefect job with this load!" she said with a giggle.

Kai glared at her.

"Hey!"

"What are you doing?"

"Kai, who is that?" Zero asked, nodding in the direction of Kyoko, who was helping Kai push back the group of university students, which was rather larger than Zero's group of high school students.

"Yamane-san," Kai said, "Why are you…?"

"I warned you, didn't I?" she said, "And here I thought you'd actually be able to handle it. By the way, just call me Kyoko."

Kai smiled, "Thanks, oh!" she was suddenly struck by and idea, "Kyoko, do you think you can hold them off for just a few minutes?"

Kyoko nodded, "you know you only have about five before the gate opens, right?"

"I don't need anymore," she said, putting her fingers to her mouth. She let out a loud, high-pitch whistle, then ran off down the walkway.

"Hey!" Zero called to Kyoko, "Where the hell is she going?"

She shook her head, "I don't know."

The cheers of the crowd grew louder as the gates to the moon dorm began to open. Kyoko looked around, but could see no sign of Kai.

"OH MY GOD!" one of the girls screamed, "IT'S RYUSUKE!"

Sure enough, Kyoko recognized the singer as he walked with the night class. He was hard to miss, actually, seeing as his hair was a very prominent white. The crowd noticed it too and surged forward, each girl trying to get a closer look.

_Kai, where are you?_

The sound of hooves and the brisk jingle of reins rose above the cacophony of cheers. Zero and Kyoko turned to see and enormous horse galloping towards them. The groups scattered out to either side, effectively clearing the walkway. Kyoko cried out in amazement to see Kai sitting on the animal.

"I don't want to have to do this again!" she shouted, "From now on, please keep the walkway clear for the night class students!"

She slid off the horse and bowed apologetically to the night class, "I'm sorry for this display," she said, Kyoko noticed Zero scowl as she did so, "Please carry on."

"Thank you, Miss Kiryu," the dorm president, whom Kyoko believed was called Kuran Kaname, replied with a nod. He then proceeded to lead the other night students ahead to the classrooms.

Kyoko walked over to Kai, who was stroking the horse's neck, "So…he's yours?" she asked awkwardly, not entirely sure what to say.

Kai nodded, "His name is Yin," she said, smiling up at the horse. Kyoko noticed something different about it compared to the smile she'd given the ethics class earlier today. This one was more genuine, more…happy.

"He's huge, isn't he?" Kyoko said with a laugh, "I can't believe you aren't scared of him!"

Kai laughed, this one also seemed pretty genuine to her, "He's 16 hands, not mention a Friesian," she said, "And the reason I'm not scared of him is because I had to break him myself."

Kyoko blinked, "That's amazing!" she said.

"Well, when my teacher and I were in the Netherlands, she decided it was time for us to get a more convenient way of travel. We went to a horse breeder who had just finished…well…neutering a wild stallion. Despite being turned into a gelding, however, the horse still had a lot of fight in him. Anyway, the breeder's policy was that if you wanted a horse, you had to break it yourself. I was fifteen at the time, had never ridden a horse in my life and was thus and scared out of my wits. My teacher did just fine breaking her Arabian mare, but I was terrified to even get on the horse."

"What happened"

"My teacher picked me up and set me down on his back," she continued, "And told me that I'd have to learn to ride some time. Then she stood back and watched as I was thrown off on the first buck."

"Were you okay?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"I broke six ribs," Kai said, "Yin may have only been four at the time, but he was still really big. Still, after that, I came back almost every day to see him and try to figure out how to make him mine. After I healed completely I was ready to try again."

"Let me guess, you did it this time." Kyoko said with a grin.

Kai laughed again, "Nope, he threw me off again," she said, "But I held on to the reins so the impact wasn't as bad. This time I was only bruised."

"Did you ever break him?"

"Let me finish," Kai said, "Like I said, I kept a firm grip on the reins. He then proceeded to drag me around the arena in an attempt to shake me off. When he had thoroughly exhausted himself, he looked down at me, all scratched up and bloody, panting, while I just lay in the dirt, coughing up dust, still holding his reins. He continued to look at me…then sneezed in my face."

Kyoko looked dumbstruck, "Is it really THAT boring? I was expecting a more dramatic ending to such a story."

Kai shook her head, "I know it's not really impressive," she said, "But that day we sort of formed a mutual respect for each other. As time went on, Yin would play all sorts of mischievous jokes on me, but we became close after a while and now we're practically inseparable."

"You would pick a Friesian, wouldn't you?" Zero grumbled as he walked up.

"What's up you ass, little brother?" Kai asked.

"You," he said, "How can you actually BOW to people like them?" he demanded.

Kai's expression darkened, "This is not the place to have this conversation," she said, "We'll talk when we begin our rounds."

* * *

Zero stalked of without a word and Kai turned to take Yin back to the stables, "You should go back to the dorm, Kyoko," she said, "it's curfew."

"You seem to have quite a number of fans in the university class, Nakamura," Kaname said, standing is his usual spot in the classroom.

Ryusuke nodded, "An occupational hazard, I suppose," he said, "It was interesting to see how that prefect handled the mob, though."

Kaname nodded, "Yes, it was certainly different," He said, "Though, I have to admit, I quite enjoyed seeing the look on Kiryu Zero's face when she apologized to us."

"I don't like her," Aido said bitterly, "She's not normal. She's even scarier than Zero!"

"What makes you say that?" Ryusuke asked, "She seemed nice enough, apart from her being polite despite being a hunter. It might not be what we're used to, but it's interesting."

Aido shook his head, "Her dark side…I saw it first hand…it's-NYAHH!"

The blonde pointed frantically, forcing the others to turn a look. Akatsuki sighed when he saw what, or rather who his friend was freaking out over.

"Aido, it's just the prefects," he said, "They're just doing their duty, don't get so worked up about it."

"Actually," Kaname said, "They look like they're arguing."

It was true, Zero seemed to be yelling about something and Kai seemed to be defending herself. Kaname noticed she was avoiding his gaze. Suddenly, Zero seemed to have crossed some sort of forbidden line, for Kai raised the palm of her hand and brought it square across the younger teen's face so hard that his head turned cleanly to one side. Kai was now clenching her fists, shaking, and saying something to Zero, who was wide-eyed and staring at her in shock. He then bowed his head and seemed to apologize because Kai then brought her hand up to his cheek, which was now read and slightly swollen and seemed to apologize as well.

"I wonder what that was all about…" Kaname mused, "Yuki, you seem to know something."

Yuki flinched, then, knowing it was unwise to lie to her brother, "Yes, but, she confided something very personal and secret to me, oniisama," she said, "I can't betray her trust like that."

Kaname sighed, "I understand, we will discuss is in private later, then," he said

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


	7. 6th Night, Various Talks, Various Topics

**AN: Two chaps once again! I daresay I'm on a roll here! Again sorry for any potential errors that may occur!**

**Enjoy!**

**~6****th**** Night, Various Talks, Various Topics~**

"Back from your rounds?"

Kai flinched, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Kyoko yawned and sat up, "In those boots, sweetheart? A ninja, you are not," she said, getting out of bed. Kai had considered herself to be quite lucky to be rooming with the red head. She and Kyoko had become close friends since she had started attending Cross Academy and she was glad to have someone she could trust.

Kai removed her coat, "It's getting colder and colder," she said, hanging in the closet.

"No kidding," Kyoko said, "I can't understand how you can get by sleeping in shorts and a tank-top," she looked pointedly down at her own yoga pants and turtleneck.

Kai shrugged, "Guess I'm just wired that way," she said, changing into said tank-top and shorts.

"You're wires are crossed in other areas, Kai," Kyoko said, "Honestly, your getting so sluggish during the day and it's like you wake up at night. And turn off that bedside light, will ya?"

"Um…"

"You're lively in the night, yet scared of the dark…really, Kai?"

Kai shrugged again, "I've always been like that." In truth, Kai had been terrified of the dark for another reason. When she was eleven, just a few short weeks after leaving with Sayuri for Europe, Kai lost control for the first time. She'd gotten separated from her teacher in the dead of night and hidden in a pitch-black cave. Next thing she knew a Level E attacked her from the darkness. She couldn't see, let alone defend herself. Her fear got so far that she thought she'd fainted. In reality, she had lost self-control and killed the Level E. She could still clearly remember the mangled corpse she had found in the dawn, and the blood in which she was soaked. Ever since that night, Kai had been terrified of the dark. Even on patrol she always stayed in the moonlight and left the woods to Zero.

_Darkness meant fear and fear meant madness._

"It's gotten worse then," Kyoko said, "I thinks it's your prefect duties. Maybe it's time to pass the torch."

Kai shook her head, "I promised I would do my job and I fully intend to," she said.

"Despite the fact that you and Zero hardly speak anymore."

She remained silent. It only served to make Kyoko continue.

"I've seen you two avoiding each other lately," She said, "What the hell happened?"

Though her roommate was not facing her, Kyoko could tell by her audible sigh that her expression was most likely pained. Finally, Kai turned back to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"He's…angry with me," she said, "For reasons, that I can't explain right now."

"Kai!"

"Kyoko, I'm sorry, but there are things I can't tell you, alright?" Kai cried, holding her head in her hands, "I want to, so badly, I need someone to talk to, but it can't be you."

Kyoko exhaled, "Okay, then, what about the chairman?"

Kai shook her head, "He's really no help," she said, "And Zero…I don't think he trusts me. Ever since Ichiru, his twin, died, he hasn't opened up to anyone. I don't know what to do with him."

"I'm sure you'll think of someone," Kyoko said reassuringly.

"I already have," Kai replied, "But I've been saving it as a last resort, for Zero's sake. I can't avoid it anymore, though," she continued, "I'm going to go insane if I don't talk to someone. Neither riding, nor piano, nor meditation are any help." She rose again and changed back into the pants she'd been wearing earlier and donned her riding boots once again, "I'll be back," she said.

"Where are you going now?" Kyoko demanded.

"To get help," was all Kai said, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Judging by the sky, the night was almost over, so Kai ran as fast as she can to the moon dorm. She knocked and was admitted by Ichijou Takuma, who looked at her in surprise.

"Kai, what are you doing here so late?" he asked.

"Is Kuran Yuki-sama still awake?" she asked.

"No," Kaname stood at the top of the stairs, "But she has told me of your… circumstances. Am I to assume you are hear because of that?"

She nodded, "It's…rather urgent. Forgive my rudeness, but this is really just a last resort."

"Then I shall be the replacement," Kaname said, "Follow me, we will speak further in my study."

"Yes, Kuran-dono."

Kai followed Kaname warily into his study. Hearing that Yuki had told him such an important secret of hers saddened her a bit. She'd thought she could trust the Kuran princess, but maybe what Zero had said to her about purebloods was correct, maybe they were only beasts that toyed with other people's lives.

"Please, sit," Kaname gestured to the chair closest to his desk. She obeyed as he sat in the chair on the other side, in essence creating a wooden barrier between them, for which Kai was grateful. The dorm president always gave her the feeling that he could see straight into her soul.

"So," he said, "I'm guessing you're here because your vampire half is gaining power?"

"I am thoroughly convinced you have the power to read minds, dorm president," Kai said, doing her best to keep up her usual wall of confidence.

"Not your mind, your emotions," he said, "So drop the confidence act, I know you're scared and at your wit's end."

Kai stared at him. She could sense it, the air around them had shifted, become darker, dangerous.

"Have you ever felt such an aura shift before, Kiryu?" Kaname asked, smirking. The pressure lifted immediately as he spoke and Kai released the breath she had not be aware of holding in. She shook her head.

"It is what happens when a strong vampire becomes angry or defensive. Their emotions create such a powerful force that their bodies must release part of it to remain in control. You did the same thing when Aido accused you of not being related to the Kiryu family."

Kai blinked, "H-how, I didn't…I just wanted him to stop, I didn't feel anything change!"

"That is because you are not fully vampire," Kaname said, "Not yet at any rate."

"Excuse me? I'm fine!" Kai said indignantly, "I'm not going to turn into a vampire. If I do I'll…I'll…"

"Lose all connections to Zero, to Ichiru, to your father?"

Kai stared at him again.

"I can see how much it pains you to see Zero drift away," he said, "It began after that argument on the terrace, didn't it? We saw the whole thing, yet we know not what was said."

Kai looked down at her hands, "He…Zero…he was angry about my bowing to you. He was yelling at me and telling me to fight my vampire side more than I do. He said my compliance was a sign of weakness, that I was giving up."

She could clearly remember that night, as Zero tampered with her emotions, and now she had to explain it all to Kuran Kaname. She had relive the pain a second time.

"_Didn't you declare seven years ago that you would never give into your vampire side? Isn't that what you screamed at that Vampire Hunter who slashed your left eye and permanently blinded you with his anti-vampire blade? What happened to you?"_

"_Things changed, Zero," she said, averting her eyes, "I realized that I could never destroy that side of me."_

"_WHY?" He roared._

"_It'll be hard for you to understand," she said, "I have to satisfy both halves in order to remain sane! I satisfy my hunter side completely by training and hunting, Zero, but my vampire side is much harder to please. I don't want blood, so I can't satisfy in that way, I don't have any special vampire powers, so neither can I satisfy it in that way! Zero, the only way for me to master my vampire side is to appease those I know are above me in rank among their race!"_

"_Then FIGHT IT," Zero shouted, "Suffocate that desire to please! I fought my Level E state last year, you can do the same!"_

"_And how did that work out for you?" Kai demanded, the level of her voice rising, "You're now a full-fledge vampire! And Cross told me about you rejecting the blood tablets before! It's the same thing as me trying to kill my vampire blood. I lose control and then fall to something worse than Level E!"_

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WORSE THAN LEVEL E!"_

_That was it, she snapped, before she knew it, Kai's hand was in the hair and across Zero's face in a heartbeat. She stood there, shaking, "What's worse?" she said quietly, "Try being a monster that has no sense of self that just wants to destroy everything in it's path. It's not the same as attacking people for blood. I don't stay quiet and then hunt when I get hungry, I'll just keep going until I wear myself to death."_

_Zero brought up a hand to his cheek, "I-I'm sorry, Kai." He said._

_She shook her head, a small, sad smile on her lips, "No, I'm sorry for hitting you," she said._

"And since then, we've hardly spoken at all," Kai finished.

Kaname studied her closely, then stood and looked out the window at the lightening horizon, "You know, you can end all this easily," he said, "You have two options."

"Which are?"

"You can die by your, or someone else's, hunter's weapon," he said, "Or you can be bitten by a pureblood. I am compassionate enough, not to mention that I owe Zero somewhat, that I am willing to save you from further pain.

Kai looked at him skeptically, "You're not being completely honest," she said, "I know you and Zero hate each other, I see it in your eyes. So why really be nice to me, his half-sister?"

In a blur, Kaname's hand was around her neck, holding her off the ground. He glared at Kai as she struggled to breathe.

"Maybe I should just kill you by my own hand," he said, "You've caused me enough grief as it is."

"What… are you…" Kai gasped, clutching Kaname's hand, trying to pry him off.

"You…" he flung her into the wall, creating a rather sizeable dent in it, "remind me of _her_. Your mannerisms, your personality, the way you never speak your mind because you don't want to hurt those dear to you! They are all HER."

Kai winced as the window shattered and a long gash appeared on the wall above her. She stared at him, breathing uncontrollably. Fear gripped her heart as the candles, the only source of light, in the room went out.

The edges of Kai's vision became fuzzy and the fear sunk in deeper

_NO! This can't happen, not now!_

As Kaname stepped over her, claws extended, saying, "I can't be distracted any longer. I'll make Yuki unhappy. You're both like her, but there can only be one replacement for Aria," the fear sank in like a cold dagger to her heart.

_No! Please! Don't do this to me!_

She was on the ground, but not quite in the same place as Kaname had left her, no, she was on the opposite side of the room. The desk was in pieces and the curtains torn. The chairs were overturned and Kai became aware of a pressure on her neck.

"Ku…ran?" she gasped as his hand tightened it's grip. She tried to pry it off, but he refused to budge.

"Have you regained your senses," he growled, "Or do I have to crush another bone in your body to get you to calm down? This time I won't hesitate to use your neck."

"What are you-" Kai cried out as white-hot pain shot up her arm. Kaname got up, allowing her to roll over and cradle the broken limb. Tears of frustration and pain streamed down her cheeks as she clutched her arm, gritting her teeth to stop from screaming.

"You…need to seriously consider one of the options I presented you with," he said, "Will you die? Or will you transfer over to our class?"

Kai glared at him, then blinked as something shifted in Kaname's eyes. It was a soft, almost sad, light. She suddenly found herself in the dorm president's embrace.

"Kuran-do-!"

"Say dono and I will rip your heart out," he said, "Be familiar with me, for once, _Aria_."

"Ku-Kaname," Kai winced as he hugged her tighter, pressing against her sensitive arm, "You're hurting me! I'm not Aria-"

"I know," Kaname whispered, burying his face in her shoulder, "Please indulge me for now."

"O-okay," Kai said, trying her best to get comfortable in such an awkward situation. First Kuran had tried to kill her, now he was embracing her, calling her by a name she was unfamiliar with.

"Ever since we met," he murmured, "I thought, that you were a reincarnation of Aria. You were civil to your supposed enemy race, just like she was when confronted by the humans, her enemies. You hid all your worries and fears away from those around you, scared to harm them in any way. It was exactly how she was with me.

"Yuki has that trait too," he continued, "She's also got Aria's kindness, just like you have her spirit and quickness to come up with a solution. Yuki has her submissiveness, where you have her willingness to sacrifice her own safety for the needs of others." He sighed, "I've been watching you these past two months while indulging myself on Yuki, but now, I'm so torn between the two of you, it hurts."

"Kaname… I don't…"

"I want you to submit, to become a vampire," he said, "So I can have both of you give me blood, so I can have Aria again."

"Dorm President!" Kai shoved him off, cupping his face in her hands, "You're scaring me!"

Kaname blinked, then, as if without thinking, he pressed his lips against hers. Kai struggled, but he held firm. When he finally broke away, she could feel the heat of embarrassment spread across her cheeks. With all the strength she could muster, Kai slapped Kaname across the face with her uninjured hand. He looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I…forgot myself."

"No shit," Kai spat, "Anyway, as I was trying to say a moment ago," she continued, "I don't see any romantic feelings between you and Yuki."

"Excuse me?" Kaname said, the look of incredulity on his face.

"I see two very close siblings," Kai said, "Not lovers. I'm sorry, but I saw it with Zero and Ichiru when they were younger. They were inseparable, and Zero always acted as Ichiru's protector, just like you act with Yuki. Other than that, it seems like you two are forcing yourselves to create chemistry that just isn't there."

Kaname stared at her. She glared at him, cradling her broken arm, and turned to leave. When she was gone, Kaname sank to the floor, then chuckled softly.

"You're an intriguing person," he said to himself, "Just like her."

* * *

"Good lord, Kai, what happened?" Cross exclaimed as she shouldered open the door to his office.

"That Kuran guy is INSANE," she said, collapsing onto the sofa, "One minute he's trying to give me advice, the next he's trying kill me, then the other he's confiding in me and pressing his lips to mine!"

"Slow down, Kai," the Chairman said, helping her with her coat and noticing that her right arm was hanging at a bad angle, "My God…"

"It'll heal soon enough, the parts where the bone actually stuck out have already healed over."

Just then Zero burst into the office, "I smelled Kai's-!"

"That sentence better end with blood," Kai said threateningly.

Zero stared at her arm, which the headmaster was already bandaging and putting into a sling, "What happened to you?" he demanded.

She didn't look at him, "It's nothing, Zero," she said, "Just let it go, alright?"

"Let it go?" Zero cried, "Someone mangled your arm…" he sniffed the air, then sat next to her and sniffed her.

"Zero, you're not a dog, and that's creepy," Kai snapped, "What are you doing?"

"Kuran," he growled, "Kuran Kaname did this to you?"

"Leave him alone, Zero," Kai said seriously, "He's not right in the head right now!"

"He hurt you! How can you let him go? This isn't part of your whole, appeasement thing, is it?"

"NO!" Kai shouted, "I'm saying this for your own good, Zero," she continued desperately, "He'll KILL you if you go over there now, okay? Please," she begged, "For my sake, don't go."

Zero sat down again, "Fine, but I'll quite a lot to say to him when-"

"You'll say nothing about it and that's final," Kai said sternly, effectively shutting her sibling up. She then turned to the chairman, who had been observing quietly, "Chairman I…"

"Yes?"

"I'm nineteen years old," she said, "And I have yet to do one very important thing in my life."

"And what would that be?" Cross asked, though he smiled as though he already knew.

"I would like to meet my mother."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	8. 7th Night, A Series of Unfortunate

**AN: Sorry if this chapter is a little sub par, I was writing whilst recuperating from a low blood sugar. You all have my juvenile diabetes to thank if you are not as fond of this chapter as you are the others as well as my being too lazy to rewrite it XD**

**Enjoy, as always, thank you for the support and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**~7****th**** Night, A Series of Unfortunate Discoveries~**

"And that is why I must be leaving the dorm for a few days, Kaname-sama."

"I understand," the dorm president replied absently, "Have a safe trip."

"Kaname-sama?"

"Yes?"

Ryusuke swallowed thickly, "I know it's not my business, but…are you alright?"

Kaname looked at him skeptically, then turned away again, "I am fine," he said, "Now please go, I would not want you late for your trip."

Ryusuke bowed, then exited the office, bumping into the boy he recognized as the male guardian…Kiryu Zero if he remembered correctly.

"Is Kuran in?" he growled.

Ryusuke gave him a disdainful look, "You ought to use honorifics when referring to purebloods," he said, "And yes, he is."

"ZERO!"

Ryusuke turned, this time to see the female guardian in the entrance hall. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively at them both.

"Why are both guardians here when they are supposed to be on patrol?" he asked, looking pointedly at the girl, "and why are you even patrolling at all?" he added, "It looks like you sprained you arm."

She didn't answer him, but turned to the other guardian, "Zero, I told you to leave him alone. I don't want you going in there and pissing him off."

"But-" he protested.

"Leave. Now." She insisted.

Ryusuke watched with mild interest as Zero let out a noise of frustration and left the dorm. The girl remained for a moment, her hand on her injured arm, watching the younger teen leave. When the boy was out of sight, Ryusuke descended the stairs and approached her.

"Did the dorm president and that guy have a little argument?" he asked playfully.

She glared at him. "That's my business," she said. She looked at his suitcase, "Going on a little vacation, are we?"

He smirked, "And that," He said, "Is my business. Don't worry, I've already spoken to the chairman and dorm president Kuran about it." He looked at her arm again, "I have to ask, the scent of blood was in the dorm last night, was it yours?"

The guardian averted her gaze, he smirked.

"I see," he said, "Was it perhaps you that got into the argument with Kaname-sama?"

"It was nothing of consequence," she said, "However, I am now under the impression that Kuran is a bipolar psychopath."

"Watch it," Ryusuke said warningly, "I won't tolerate any further insult to the dorm president. Try it again and I might just break your other arm."

She glared at him, "Charming," she replied sardonically, "And I love to see you try it." With that, she turned on her heal and left.

* * *

"So where are you going again?" Kyoko asked, looking up from her sketchbook as Kai finished packing her bags.

"I told you my parents shortly after I was born, right?" Kai said, pulling on her riding boots.

"And your dad maintained custody and they never spoke again," Kyoko finished, "So?"

"Well, since I've never actually met her, I figured I'd better get a move on and do it now."

"I see," Kyoko said, "Is young and high-strung coming with you?"

Kai laughed, "No, Zero's staying to keep up with the guardian duties while I'm gone."

"You know Arisa will become more active while you're gone, right?" Kyoko warned.

She nodded, "I'm well aware, however, with that heartthrob gone, maybe not as much as you think?"

"You're giving her too much credit," Kyoko said, returning to her sketch, "To be honest, I'd love to get one of those night class guys to model for me," she said, "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

Kai nodded, "Yeah, but don't get any ideas while I'm gone," she said seriously.

It was Kyoko's turn to laugh, "Of course not," she said, "I'll sub in for you if you want."

She shook her head, "Zero can handle it," she said, then thought for a minute, "But, during the day, can you keep an eye on him? I'm worried he'll try and kill Kuran Kaname while I'm gone."

The red-head blinked, "Why…wait, does this have to do with the injury to your arm from a few days ago?"

Her roommate nodded, "Yeah, it was an accident," she lied, "But his preexisting hatred for the moon dorm president has somewhat blinded him to reality."

"Alright, I'll keep an eye on him during the day," Kyoko said, "But what about at night?"

"I'll take my chances," Kai replied, "He'll have his hands full enough on one-man patrol as it is, plus Kaito agreed to keep watch over him, since I doubt the chairman would be very reliable in that area."

"Kaito? You know Takamiya-sensei by his given name?" Kyoko asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he and Zero were fellow students under the same teacher at one point," she said, "So I saw him on occasion. Anyway," she added, grabbing the saddlebags from her bed that were now fully packed, "I've delayed long enough. I'll be back in a few days. See you!"

"Don't come back with another injury!" Kyoko called as Kai closed the door.

* * *

"Lord Nakamura," Eri said, "I've told you, if I need a successor I shall, of course, consider Ryusuke, however, these visits are not going to speed my decision."

"I know, milady," Lord Nakamura replied, "But I feel we should spend time together as we were once family generations ago."

Eri sighed, but smiled when Wataru entered the room. She stood, "Yes, Tanaka, what is it?"

Wataru bowed, "You have another guest requesting entrance," he said, "A Miss Kiryu Kaida."

"K-Kiryu?" Eri gasped, collapsing weakly into her chair, "A girl, yes?"

Wataru nodded.

"H-how old?" she demanded.

"By her looks," he said, "Maybe around twenty."

"Show he in!" she cried, "And be quick!"

"Eri-sama," Ryusuke said, "Why are you so excited to meet one of Cross Academy's prefects?"

"Prefect? You mean she's a day class student?" Eri asked, confused, "She's not a night class student?"

"No, milady, why on earth would she be?" Ryusuke replied, equally confused.

"This way, please," Wataru's voice permeated through the hall and into the room. Eri sat up, alert, anticipation and nervousness emanating from every fiber of her being. A raven-haired girl entered the room, with silver eyes she recognized all too well. She was dressed in black riding pants and boots, with a dark green scarf tied around her waist. From the fatigue in her eyes and the wrinkles in her white button-down, it was clear that this girl had ridden far.

She bowed, "Kirihara Eri-dono," she said, "My name is Kiryu Kaida and I was sent here by Chairman Cross Kaien of Cross Academy because I was told you held information that pertained to the whereabouts of my mother."

"Why?" Eri began sadly, approaching the girl cautiously, as though she were a wild animal, "Why are you still human?"

The girl blinked, "I…I'm afraid I don't understand," she said.

"My dear, I am you mother," she said, "My line is connected with history's first hunters. That is why your father and I were married in an attempt to created the ultimate hunter. However, as soon as you were born, we knew you become a vampire in future. What I want to know is why, after all these years hasn't happened yet?"

She cupped the girl's face in her hands, this time as if she were a fragile piece of glass that might break where she stood, "Kai, please tell me," she pleaded, "Why have you tortured yourself like this? Why have you resisted so?"

She remained silent, staring at Eri, then sank to her knees, "My…mother… a pureblood vampire…" she whispered, "Impossible…"

"My lady," Lord Nakamura said, standing up, "This girl…is your _daughter_?" he cried.

"Yes," Eri said, helping Kai to her feet, "Kai, sweetheart," she said, "Are you alright?"

She was silent as her mother helped her into a chair. She then held her head in her hands, shaking with shallow breathing, "No…no, no, no, no…" she murmured, clutching her head in frustration, "No, this can't be happening, I can't be… the daughter of a pureblood!"

"Kai…don't deny me," Eri begged, attempting to wipe away the tears in her daughters eyes, "Believe me, your father and I loved you so much. Please don't deny either of us."

"THAT'S THE WHOLE PROBLEM!" Kai shouted, "How am I supposed to remain connected to father if I'm a vampire?"

Eri sighed, stroking the girl's head, "You keep him in your heart," she said soothingly, "He knew full well that you were going to come over to our side at one point and he accepted it. Kai, I can ease all the pain, all it takes is one bite."

Kai shook her head, "I'm sorry," she said, "But I can't do that to Zero," she stood, "At least, I can't do it without telling him and hearing his opinion. He's lost so much," she continued, "I don't want to leave him completely alone."

Her mother smiled sadly, "I understand," she said, embracing Kai, "Please, don't take too long to decide, alright? Would you actually like to bring him here? Or I can come to the academy."

Kai thought for a moment, "Coming to the academy would most likely be best," she said, "We can't shirk our duties as guardians."

* * *

Later that evening, when Lord Nakamura and his son were alone. He took Ryusuke aside and spoke to him seriously.

"My son, do whatever it takes to dissuade this girl from becoming a vampire," he said, "We must do whatever it takes to become one with the Kirihara family once again. This girl could destroy our chances!"

* * *

**Review please!**


	9. 8th Night, Dance of Betrayal

**AN: We're getting into the series of little plot twists. I hope you will find it *ahem* intriguing ^-^ as always, reviews are appreciated.~**

**~8****th**** Night, Dance of Betrayal~**

Kai sighed for what felt like the billionth time that morning. Zero was still ranting and raving, as he had been doing for what felt like several hours. He absolutely could not accept the fact that Kai was the daughter of a pureblood, or the fact that she was seriously considering becoming one of them.

"Kiryu-kun," the chairman said gently, "I know you're upset, but this is for Kai's own good. Don't you want her to be happy?"

Zero finally stopped pacing, "Of…of course I do," he said, "But this…"

"Zero," Kai stood and wrapped her arms around her brother, "I know this is hard to accept, but my mother is a descendent of the vampire that created the hunters, you know, so it's not as if we'll be totally estranged. I just," she paused, choosing her words carefully, "I know this seems like I'm taking the easy way out, but I realize that, either way, I'll become a member of the night clan. The only question is whether I do it painlessly or not."

Zero glared down at the carpet, "I just…I've lost...It's so hard to…and Ichiru…and mom and dad…and…"

Kai smiled gently, "I'm sure they'd respect my decision," she said, "And I know how you feel about purebloods, but my mother is different. Can you at least accept her seeing as she's on good terms with the association? You'll be under our protection as well," she added.

"I still don't like it," Zero replied bitterly, "I don't like that you're going ahead with this!"

"Nothing's final yet, Zero," Kai said, "I'm still taking some time to think, but will you please at least, meet my mother?"

Zero exhaled, accepting defeat, "Fine, when do we set off?"

"She's coming here," Kai replied, "On the night of the ball."

Zero blinked, "O-okay," he said, "Fine, but it'll be brief, right?"

"And hopefully painless," Kai said, "The only part I'm not looking forward to is the night class finding out, though, I suppose, it had to happen sooner or later."

* * *

"Actually, this could work to our advantage."

Ryusuke looked up from his book, "Father?"

"It would have been one thing if Eri-sama had had a son," Lord Nakamura said, "But providence has given her a daughter, much to our benefit. Get close to her, my son, and make her fall for you. I, meanwhile, will try and persuade Eri-sama to arrange a marriage between you."

Ryusuke smiled, "Yes, that would work to our gain," he said, "We win in either situation, for if she does not become a vampire, then Eri-sama will need an heir, no doubt."

"Now you're thinking more like politician and less like a rock star, Ryusuke," Lord Nakamura said proudly, clapping his son on the shoulder, "Now, go back to your dorm and get ready for the ball, I will return to where the other proud parents are lodging and do the same.

* * *

"Package came for you, Kai," Kyoko said as she entered their room. She handed the nicely wrapped box to her roommate, who looked rather confused.

"From who?" she asked as she began undoing the ribbons, "There's no card on the outside."

Kyoko shrugged, "Hell if I know," she said, "Some butler came to me and said it was for you…though he called you Kaida-dono…"

Kai blinked, then groaned, "I told him not to do that here," she said, "don't worry, Kyoko, he works for my mom," she said. She removed the top of the box and stared at the contents.

"Wow," Kyoko said, "Just…wow…"

* * *

The ball was upon Cross Academy at last and Arisa was determined to show off her beauty to its fullest extend. She had left her hair down and adorned a long, halter-top evening gown in a dark crimson that she knew would best compliment her complexion. She worn an ornate diamond necklace that accentuated the plummeting neckline of the dress and heels the same color as the dress. In short, she new, with the money her father spent on her, she would be the most beautiful girl at the ball. She was sure to catch the eyes of all the boys in the night class.

And what was better, her father would be there as well. Her rich, powerful, daddy. He was sure to point her out to the other parents who would come to the ball, and would no doubt get her together with one of the night class boys.

With these thoughts in mind, Arisa strode confidently into the ball. She sighed longingly at all the handsome night class students. She took a look at their parents, who were also attending the ball, and knew immediately where they all got their looks from.

Arisa quickly sought out her father and found him talking to an extremely beautiful woman. He saw his daughter and motioned for her to come over.

"And this," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "is my lovely angel, Arisa. She's my pride and joy, Miss Kirihara."

Miss Kirihara smiled as her and Arisa marveled at the woman's radiance. The silver dress she wore would look simple on anyone else, but on Miss Kirihara, it was stunning.

"Miss Kirihara is a former concert violinist," her father said to her, "Her daughter attends the day class university, perhaps you know her."

Arisa shook her head, "I'm afraid I don't," she said with a curtsy, "She may be in another year, perhaps ahead of me, but I am sure she is just as beautiful as you."

Miss Kirihara laughed, a most beautiful sound, "You flatter me," she said, "You remind me of the Kuran girl. Oh! why there are the siblings now!"

Kaname and Yuki approached them and Arisa was ready to faint with excitement. Kaname was indeed the gem of the night class, more beautiful than all of them combined. His little sister also looked very pretty in her pale pink dress.

"Eri-san," he said, "What on earth brings you to this event?" he asked, "Even Sara-san is here, though she says it's for Takuma."

Miss Kirihara smiled, though Arisa sensed there was something mischievous in her eyes, "Oh, Kaname-kun," she said, "Stay with us for a moment and you will discover my juicy little secret."

Kaname looked confused, but acquiesced all the same. They chatted for several minutes before a servant came up to Eri and whispered something in her ear. She then smiled and whispered something back in a language that Arisa did not understand, though it sounded like French.

"The grand unveiling has come," she said playfully, gesturing to the entrance into the ballroom. Arisa's eyes widened as she saw both the Kiryus come in as well as Kyoko. Kyoko was dressed in a nice, yet simple, forest green dress, a color the artist habitually wore. Zero looked devilishly handsome in his suit and tie, the rebellious tattoo on his neck just peaking over the side of his shirt collar.

Then came Kai. She was dressed in a strapless, midnight blue dress, with silver embroidery on the bust and waist that shimmered like dancing starts, complimenting the girl's eyes. Her bangs still covered her left eye but two small braids adorned the side of her head, meeting in the back and fastened with pins, continuing on into the rest of her dark tresses, which hung loosed down her back. She'd switched out her normal black piercings fore silver ones and on each of her wrists hung a plain, silver bangle.

Kai seemed to have spotted them and looped her arm in Zero's. The trio approached and Eri took Kai's hand, "This," she said, "Is my daughter, Kaida."

"Kiryu-san…is your daughter?" Arisa exclaimed.

"Surprising, isn't it?" Kai said with a smile, though Arisa knew it was one of smugness, even if it didn't look it. Kai turned to her mother, "This, she said, bringing Zero, who had been lingering a little ways away from the group, closer, "Is my half-brother, Kiryu Zero, the one I told you about."

"Oh yes!" Eri said delightedly, embracing the boy, who looked surprised and uncomfortable at the same time, "Kai has told me so much about you," she said, "I'm glad to finally meet you!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Zero replied, bowing stiffly, "Kai has also told me about you."

"I'm glad," She said, then laughed lightly as she saw the stunned look on Kaname's face, "You look like you've seen a ghost, Kaname-kun," she said.

He blinked, then cleared his throat, "It's just that this is completely unexpected," he said, then looked pointedly at Arisa and her father, "Perhaps we ought to continue this conversation on the terrace."

"Well, Kaname-kun, I would like to get a little more acquainted with Zero-kun here," she said, "Why don't you and Kai go get to know each other? You can give her advice, seeing as she will have to appear in society soon enough."

"It would be my pleasure," He said, "Yuki, why don't you stay here as well."

Out on the terrace, Kaname turned to Kai, who was leaning against the rail. She looked a him questioningly, "You don't believe it, do you?" she said.

Kaname shook his head, "It's certainly a surprise," he said, coming over to stand next to her, "Are you really going through with this?" he asked.

Kai nodded, "Zero's come to accept it," she said, "though it took a while. He's also agreed to help me with the complications that are going to follow."

"Complications?"

"Because of my hunter's blood," she said, "We have found that, even as a full-fledged pureblood, my body will not accept the blood tablets. Zero has agreed to supply me with blood until I can find myself a suitable partner. I've offered him my blood in return."

Kaname sighed, "I hate you, you know?" he said, making her look at him in confusion.

"For what I said about you and Yuki?" she said.

"I see you've dropped the honorific," he said, "Not that it matters, since you are one of us," he closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh night air, "Yes, that, and this new discovery are forcing me to question my feelings even more."

Kai looked up at the moon, a small smile on her lips, "She seems to be in the same position," she said, "I've seen how she looks at Zero, that must drive you nuts."

Kaname snorted, "I have often wanted to rip him to shreds," he said, "be thankful I've have restrained such impulses."

"You didn't seem entirely restrained when you shoving your tongue down my throat the other night," Kai said darkly, "I wanted to stab you right then and there," she continued, "Be thankful that _I_ restrained such impulses."

The pureblood looked pointedly at the black stone that hung from chain on Kai's neck, knowing full well that hunter's magic was capable of concealing something dangerous in such a small trinket. Still, he couldn't stop himself, he chuckled, "You and Aria… good lord," he said, "with the way you act, I'm not so surprised you are her descendent."

"This Aria," Kai said slowly, "You mean, she's the one who created the hunters?"

Kaname nodded, "Yes, she was my first love," he said, "I thought I could overcome my desires for her when Yuki was born, but it never came to pass. Her blood did not sate me as it should have, as Aria's would have."

"How old are you?" Kai asked in surprise.

"Older than you could imagine," he said, "But ready to be young again. Let me ask you something," he continued, "when you turn, would you let me sample your blood?"

Kai blinked, "Why?"

"A test, to see if Aria's essence lingers is you just as her mannerisms do."

Kai sighed, "Fine, but you better be prepared to give it back."

Kaname chuckled again, "Of course," he said, then added, "Your arm, it healed without difficulty?"

She nodded, "You were not gentle," she said, "But yes, it healed just fine. Though you almost had Zero on you."

Kaname grimaced, "No wonder."

Kai laughed. Now that she was having a simple conversation with him, Kaname didn't seem so bad. In fact, she thought she felt her heart flutter a bit as he spoke to her.

"Excuse me," they turned to see Ryusuke bowing to them, "Forgive my interruption," he said, "But, Kaida-sama, may I speak with you."

Kai looked at Kaname, who nodded, "I must be returning to Yuki anyway," he said, going back inside the ballroom. Ryusuke took his place by the rail and Kai couldn't help but feel an unexplainable pang of annoyance as he did so. It had been Kaname's spot, not this guy's, he didn't deserve-

_Oh God, what am I thinking? Kaname tried to kill me, why am I am getting so worked up over this?_

She shook herself mentally to clear her head, then turned to face Ryusuke, "What is it?" she asked.

"Our families shared ancestry long ago, Kaida-sama," he began, "And I am very eager, as I am sure you are as well, to reconnect what we once had."

"I was told our ancestor's butted heads in the past," Kai said, not sure where this was going.

"Yes, thus it is our duty to heal the old wounds," he said, taking her hand and kissing it, "and join together and be family once more."

Kai blushed, "You're…_proposing?_" she said incredulously.

"It would be quite a fitting match, don't you believe?" Ryusuke said.

She tugged her hand out of his, "I'm nineteen!" she said, "I'm in no way ready to be married!"

"Of course there would be the courting stage," he said, "Marriage would be a few years away."

"Try nonexistent," Kai replied, turning away from him, "I'm not sure how the vampire world works," she said, "but my instincts are certainly telling me to stay away from you. You don't even love me, do you?"

"A pureblood does not consider love when considering marriage, but the thought of political gain and keeping their line pure."

Kai shook her head, "I'm sorry," she said, "But I'm no pureblood yet." And she left him on the terrace.


	10. 9th Night, Tears of a Sinful Beast

**AN: I hope I don't sound ungrateful in anyway, I really appreciate the support I've gotten for this story, However, I would really like some more reviews. In all honesty, it's very nice to get added to people's author and story alerts, but I'd really like if, before (or after, either way works) you do that, you'd take the time to just leave me a short note saying what you did (or didn't) like about the particular chapter or the story in general.**

**I'm sorry if that came off as offensive or selfish to anyone and I thank you again for your support. (Sorry again for any errors that may have occurred in any of the chapters.**

**~9****th**** Night, Tears of a Sinful Beast~**

Back in the ballroom, Kai saw Kaname leaning against a pillar, gazing sadly at the dance floor. She followed his gaze and saw Yuki dancing with Zero. The feelings that radiated from the couple were such that a wall was created that protected them from everyone else.

"She's…happy…so happy with him," Kaname murmured, disbelief in his eyes.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"They talked," Kaname said absently, "And she healed his wounded heart. She then spoke to me…and I let her go."

"You're very poetic, you know, Kuran," Kai said, placing a hand gently on his cheek, not entirely sure while she was being so sympathetic toward him. He looked at her sadly, as one who has suffered so much hurt and betrayal he wished he could just lie down a disappear into the ground. Part if her understood that he probably had suffered that way.

"Kiryu…no, Kirihara," he said, "When you become one of us, will you come and do the same for me as Yuki has done for Zero."

Kai looked deeply into his eyes and saw the weary misery that had accumulated there over the years and her heart yielded. She knew it, both in her still human heart and with her vampire instincts, that she wanted this man.

She nodded, unable to find the words to answer him.

Kaname was then called to meet the various aristocratic parents at the ball and they parted. Kai returned to find her mother speaking rather tersely with a man she assumed to be Ryusuke's father.

"No, Lord Nakamura, I am not doing such thing, especially without her consent!" she was saying.

"But milady, it'll profit both of our families" Lord Nakamura protested.

"What's going on?" Kai asked as she approached them.

"Lord Nakamura wants to arrange a marriage between you and his son, Ryusuke," she said, 'To-"

"Repair wounds of the past," Kai finished quietly, "Yes, Ryusuke talked to me about that. Pardon me if I sound rude, but I find the whole notion ridiculous, mother."

"As do I," Eri said with a nod, "Lord Nakamura, I'm sorry, but I will hear no more on the subject." She took her daughter's hand, "Excuse us."

When the dumbstruck man was out of sight, Eri turned to her daughter and smiled knowingly, "You seemed to be enjoying your time with young Kuran, weren't you?" she said, leaning in closely so no one else would hear.

Kai blushed, "He…I just don't understand him," she said, "He's…intriguing."

"He seems to find you intriguing as well," Her mother said, "I won't meddle, but I want you to be happy." She sighed, "But I'm afraid a pureblood's life is not easy. When you change, you will have to attend a Vampire's ball as a sort of coming out ceremony."

"I understand," Kai replied with a nod, "As for the changing, I would like to postpone things until the end of winter vacation. I'm planning to go on a trip with Kyoko and I…want to say my goodbyes."

"Would you believe me if I said this was my first time going on a riding trip?" Kyoko asked nervously as the Bay jumped over a fallen tree. Kai brought Yin to a halt to let her friend catch up.

"If you want to take a break, we can stop," she said, dismounting.

"Thank you!" Kyoko said gratefully as she slid off her own mount. She collapsed onto a nearby rock and exhaled, "I'm not meant for this," she said wearily.

"We need to reach the town before dark, though, Kyoko," Kai said warningly, "It's bad to be stuck on the mountains at night."

"Yeah, yeah," Kyoko said, "the snow and the dark, I know."

"And wild animals," Kai said. They hadn't come across any Level E's yet, but Kai knew that as soon as the sun set, she'd most likely have to fend them off.

"Right, then let's go, worrywart," she said, clambering back in the saddle while Kai swung lightly up into hers. They rode a little ways before Kai halted them again.

"Why are we stopping? I thought we were in a hurry," Kyoko asked indignantly.

"It's nothing," Kai said slowly after a pause. They continued on until they reached the cross-roads. One path led to the town. The other did the same, but was meant as a more scenic route as well as a foot path, not for horses. However, there was the…problem that lay further down the horse-trail. Kai deliberated, then caved in with a sigh, swinging Yin to the right and continuing on towards the problem. When they were very close, Kai turned back in her saddle, "Whatever you do, Kyoko, do not let your horse above a trot."

"Why-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Kai was just in time to pull her feet out of the stirrups and send the Level E flying with a strong kick. She dropped to the ground, yanking the black stone from her neck.

"Stay in place, Kyoko," she said seriously, "Don't panic, no sudden movements."

Kyoko swallowed thickly, "O-okay…"

Kai nodded and turned to the vampire, "Leave now, and take your friends as well," she said, raising the stone threateningly, "And I will not hurt you,"

The Level E cackled, "What can you do to me GIRL?" he snarled as he lunged. He fell wide-eyed to the ground as Kai stabbed him through the heart with the Dark Rose. The black blade glistened with the blood of the vampire as though excited to be of service after a long period of idleness.

"Quite a lot actually," Kai said quietly as the vampire turned to dust. She saw Kyoko shakily about to dismount, but held out her hand, "Stop," she said, "There are more of them."

Sure enough, four more Level E's emerged from the trees, looking hungrily at them both. Kyoko gave a little squeak as she saw their fangs.

"Kai…?" she said nervously, "What's going on?"

She didn't answer, just focused as she watched the beasts prepared to charge. She didn't have to wait long. They were on her in a matter of seconds. One by one, she slashed through each of them until her blade was drenched in their blood. They turned to dust that shimmered on the wind as Kai returned her blade, now just a stone again, to the chain on her neck and swung back in to the saddle, "Let's go," she said.

Kyoko gaped at her, "How can you just fight…just KILL those…those THINGS."

"Vampires," Kai corrected, "Level E's to be precise."

"Oh well that just makes it all better!," Kyoko said sarcastically, "Now that we know what they're called! My point is, how can you just act like nothing happened?"

Her friend shrugged, "I've killed enough that it doesn't particularly phase me," she said, "It's just a part of my life."

Kyoko continued to stare at her, "What life do you live?" she demanded, "And why on earth didn't I know that vampires actually exist?"

Kai sighed, "The government doesn't officially recognize the fact that there are vampires among us, but they do know it. That's why they have vampire hunters around, to hunt down the crazy vampires that can't control their thirst for blood."

"Aren't they all like that?" Kyoko said, "And isn't sunlight supposed to kill them? Or silver or a stake through the heart or something like that?"

Kai laughed, "You read too many fairytales," she said, "The only think that will cure a vampire, is anti-vampire magic and weapons that are forged from the mother metal. I can't give you details, but that's how it is. Anyway, my hunting days are nearing an end."

Kyoko blinked, "Why?"

"My mother is a vampire," she said, "and I'm going to become one on the last day of vacation."

"Wait…you're going to become one of them?" Kyoko cried, gesturing at the heaps of glittering dust that had once been their assailants, "ARE YOU NUTS?"

Kai shook her head, "No, not a Level E, a vampire who can control her thirst. There are four ranks of vampires: ex-humans, common-class, aristocrats, and purebloods. The purebloods have never breed with humans and are thus at the top of the pyramid. They can also change humans into members of their race, but they are very few in number and hardly use that power. The aristocrats are the next purest and can use special powers. They make up the majority of the night class, actually, which is entirely made up of vampires. Then you have common class vampires, which really have no special powers, but are most commonly found these days. As for ex-humans, they are vampires that purebloods changed."

"What about the ones you fought?" Kyoko asked, "You called them Level E."

"Yes," Kai said, "They aren't really a rank so much as a pitiful group of ex-humans and common class vampires that were unable to control their urges for blood and have thus fallen to madness."

"And what will you be?" Kyoko asked as they exited the tree-line. The town was nestled in a small, snow-covered valley and looked like a something in a painting from their vantage point.

"That doesn't really matter," Kai said, "Suffice to say, I won't be a Level E or even close, for that matter. Kyoko, I am going to have to erase your memories anyway, so don't worry about it."

Kyoko blinked, "No!" she said vehemently, "I refuse!"

"Kyoko, you'll be better off-!"

"Don't tell me that!" she said tersely, "Don't tell me I'm better off not knowing what the hell is going to happen to my best friend! You can trust me, Kai, I'm not going to tell anyone!"

Kai sighed, "Fine, but if you tell, it's over," she said, "And we won't be seeing each other for some time after this trip, you know."

Kyoko nodded, "I know, you'll have a lot to adjust to, won't you?" she said as they entered the town and found the hot spring resort where they would be staying.

The remainder of their trip was spent happily enjoying the beautiful mountain resort and natural hot springs. Kai then escorted Kyoko back to the academy and proceeded to her mother's house, where her transformation would take place.

As she waved to Kyoko, Kai felt a slight pang of loneliness run through her heart. Kyoko, her first real friend in a long time, would become such a fleeting moment in her new longevity that she was, for a moment, at a complete loss as to how to comprehend it.


	11. 10th Night, Chaos Rising from the Depths

**An: I take back what I said about reviews in the last chapter. As long as you like the story, I'm perfectly happy. Thank you again for all you support and kindness *hugs* and special thanks to kanaeee for reviewing all the chapters you've read so far. You've made me (and my gmail inbox) very happy ^_^**

**Enjoy! Review if ya feel like it!**

**~10****th**** Night, Chaos Rising From the Depths~**

When Kai arrived at her mother's house, she found Zero, Yuki and the Chairman waiting for her. Yuki and the Chairman smiled reassuringly and Zero clapped her on the shoulder saying, "You've got this."

Kai smiled back and followed Tanaka to an underground chamber where her mother was waiting for her. Kai took her place beside her and allowed her mother's fangs to gently pierce her neck.

It was a sensation unlike any other, cold, yet warm all at once. Then came pain, horrible, burning pain. Kai sank to the floor as the fire spread throughout her entire body, making her cry out in agony. The world around her disappeared, leaving and shadowy abyss in it's wake. She felt as if she'd been thrown into a lake, sinking deeper and deeper under the surface. Only…the water itself was boiling, and Kai struggled to get free. It felt as if black tongues of fire were gripping her limbs, biting deeply into the skin, dragging her farther down, suffocating her. It was horrible, and she was so thirsty…so terribly, terribly thirsty.

"Are you awake?" Kai's eyes flickered open to see Zero, her mother, and the chairman leaning over her. She sat, bolt upright, then clutched at her throat as the horrible parched sensation returned.

"Before you take anyone else's blood," he mother said, holding out her bared forearm, "Drink from me."

Without thinking, Kai obeyed, her new fangs, that she still had not quite registered, sinking deeply into the exposed flesh. The lovely sensation of blood her like a wave of pure ecstasy. It would only temporarily quench her thirst, but for now, it was enough. She withdrew and regained her senses at the same time.

She then became aware of her surroundings. She was in a spacious bedroom, no longer in the underground chamber, surrounded by Yuki, Zero, the chairman, Tanaka, her mother, and…

"Kaname?" she said in surprise.

"You made me promise," he said, "I came here to make sure you upheld it."

Kai nodded, turning back to the others, "Everyone, can we have a moment?"

They left and Kaname sat on the edge of the bed, smoothing Kai's hair back to expose her neck, "How did it feel?" he asked.

"Awful," she said wearily, "Just…awful."

"The pureblood powers can be a bit unwieldy I'm afraid," he said, "It'll take some time to learn to control them, but, in time, you'll get the hang of it."

He lowered his neck to hers and bit down. This time it was just the odd sensation of being cold and warm at the same time, there was not pain except for the dull throb of where Kaname's fangs had penetrated.

Several moments later, Kaname broke away. Kai looked at him expectantly, but he remained silent.

"Well?" she prompted.

Kaname shook his head, "You're not the same," he said, "But…this is enough for me."

Kai smiled, "Return the favor?" she asked playfully.

Kaname nodded and let her drink. It was odd, being dependent on blood, but Kaname's brought about in her a feeling of absolute peace. She felt she could survive off just a small amount of his blood and still remain full.

When she withdrew, Kaname smiled gently and pulled her closer to him, placing her head against his chest, "Tonight was a little different from how I usually behave," he said, "I can be quite greedy when I'm starving," he licked the side of her neck, "And cruel."

"Well then," Kai replied, "I guess I'll just have to spoil you, and don't worry," she added, "I won't let you be cruel."

Kaname let out a small snicker, "Like a fledgling like you could ever hope to surpass an ancestor like me."

"Well I can try," Kai said, pushing him over and pinning him to the bed, "How's that, oh wise and all-powerful ancestor?"

Kaname smiled, freeing one of his hands and bringing to her face. She flinched when he began to smooth her bangs away from her eye. He stopped when she jumped away from him and sat up, looking at her questioning. She wasn't really looking at him, but keeping both hands protectively over her covered eye.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the pained expression on her face, "Am I not allowed to see your face?" he demanded, slightly annoyed, "I thought you made me a promise, that you and I had the same feelings."

She looked at him, wide-eyed and…fearful? Kaname sighed and brought her into his embrace again. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "Don't you trust me?" he whispered, "whatever it is, you can tell me."

Kai looked down for a minute, as though deliberating on whether or not to say something. Then, silently, she pushed her bangs back herself. The sight that met Kaname was enough to invoke one of his rare displays of shock and, in this case, horror. In was a brief display, however, and was quickly replaced by anger.

"What happened?" he demanded, gripping Kai's wrists, "What…who the hell did this?" he growled.

She looked away from him. She had left out that little snippet of the argument with Zero, about that day when the there of them, Zero, Ichiru, and Kai, had gone into to town to get food for that night's dinner.

"I was twelve," she finally began, "Zero, Ichiru and I had gone to town to buy some things for dinner that night. I was excited because my teacher would be coming that evening as well. We had just finished shopping and were leaving the town when a man approached us. He was a hunter and was known for his extreme anti-vampire mentality. However, no one was really worried, as he had never acted on his emotions."

_THE KIRYU'S ARE A RESPECTABLE FAMILY! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BEAR THE NAME!_

"He was also a great admirer of the Kiryu family. As I'm sure you know, my father and his second wife were very skilled hunters who were often assigned to hunt to more dangerous Level E's."

Kaname nodded, "You and Zero take after them from what I've heard," he said.

Kai smiled, "Anyway," she continued, "It was already a known fact that my father had taken part in the Ultimate Hunter experiment and that I was the product of it. This hunter who approached us knew this full well and was furious to hear that my father had done such a thing."

_HOW COULD SAITO STOOP SO SLOW?_

"He screamed at me," she went on, "calling me horrible things."

_YOU HALF-BREED, YOU MONSTER, YOU SPAWN OF HELL!_

"My main priority at the time was protecting my brothers, who had only just begun their hunter training. I was particularly concerned about Ichiru and his weak constitution, so I was completely unaware that he had pulled out his anti-vampire weapon until it was too late. He brought it across my face and…well… you can see the result. I didn't possess any traits of a vampire at this point, but I still had enough night clan blood in me to be susceptible to his blade. Because of that weakness, I never healed completely."

Kaname ground his teeth together, suppressing a snarl. That bastard's idiocy had left Kai with a mottled mess for an eye. The iris was a foggy green, an obvious sign that she was unable to see with it. The skin around it was nothing but a mess of ropey and knotted scars that extended part way down her cheek.

"What happened to him?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice even. Kai had become something just as precious to him as Yuki was, so it was natural that he would be infuriated by this tale.

"He was arrested and sentenced to life in the association's prison," she said, "I haven't dared to go see him since the incident. If I went now, I'd look like a hypocrite. After all, I was the one who screamed at him that I would conquer my vampire side."

"You did," Kaname said quietly.

"But I still became a vampire," Kai protested, looking up at Kaname in confusion, "So I didn't-"

"You struggled with your vampire half, losing control of yourself when your impulses took over," Kaname said, "By accepting who you are and becoming one with those impulses, you conquered that violent and unwieldy side of yourself."

Kai smiled at him gratefully, "Thank you, Kaname," she said. She paused for a moment, "Kaname?"

"Yes?"

"About school…"

"You're worried about the transfer into the night class," he said, "Yes," he continued pensively, "I was a little concerned about that as well. It's one thing for Yuki to be there with me, as we are siblings. I mean we are…lovers now, right?"

Kai laughed, "Of course."

Kaname smiled, "Good. All the same, though, we may be lovers, but there's still going to be the issue of two purebloods from different families being in the night class."

Kai nodded, "I'd offer to stay in the day class, but…"

"I think," Kaname said carefully, "That I have indeed found away for you to curve your hunger." He took a little matchbox out of his pocket, "I had these made," he said, opening the box to reveal numerous tablets that looked like transparent red versions of the blood tablets, "These are not ordinary tablets, for they contain my blood."

Kai stared at him as he placed the box in her hand, "Kaname…I… don't know how to thank you…"

"You keep me happy," he said, "And cure my loneliness. That is more than enough."

"But…"

"But nothing," he said, "Or are you going to argue with an ancestor, little fledgling?"

* * *

"Lord Aido is holding a ball tomorrow evening," Kai's mother said to her, "and has graciously invited us to attend. It will be a sort of ceremony to celebrate your becoming a vampire."

Kai looked up from where she sat at the piano (her mother had been delighted to hear that Kai could play and had the piano taken out of storage and placed in the parlor where Kai could play to her heart's content), "I think it's the perfect opportunity, mother," she said, "I would love to go."

Her mother smiled, "I'm so glad you're managing to adjust to the pureblood lifestyle so well!" she said.

The evening arrived and Kai was delighted to find Yuki in the same room where she would be changing into her evening attire. Yuki smiled as she sat beside her.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

Kai smiled back, "A little," she admitted, "But it had to happen sometime, didn't it?"

"Don't worry," Yuki assured her, "You'll be fine."

"Thanks," Kai replied, then looked at Yuki's dress, "Kaname really seems to favor pink for you, doesn't he?" she said, an amused smile playing across her lips.

Yuki's dress was a soft, blush pink that complimented her brown hair and eyes greatly. The skirt was tiered from the waist down and the bodice was intricately beaded with small white pearls. The capped sleeves were made of a translucent pink fabric.

Yuki laughed, "Yes, Zero likes it too, though he won't admit it," she said, "Your mother seems to favor blue for you, though, doesn't she?"

Kai nodded, holding the light blue dress up to the light. The bodice was laced up in a elegant corset style up until the bust-line, where it hugged Kai's feminine physique with a cinched bust. The flowing skirt was cut so that it was shorter in the front and longer in the back, accentuating Kai's long legs.

"To be honest," she said as Yuki helped her lace up the back, "I'm not used to wearing such girly clothes, so it's a little awkward."

Yuki giggled, then stopped, "Kai…you probably shouldn't wear that," she said, gesturing to the chain on her neck, "Or, at least, not so obviously."

Kai took it off, looking down at it sadly, "Yeah, I suppose it'd be offensive in such company."

There a knock on the door, "Kai, Yuki, are you two dressed?"

"Yes," they said in unison, and Kaname entered the room. He paused when he saw Kai, "Milady, you look so much like your mother it's stunning," he said with a warm smile, then did a double take, "Are you just leaving your hair down?" he asked in surprise.

Kai nodded, "Is that a bad idea?" she asked.

"In the company of aristocrats," he said, sitting her down in a chair, "It is proper to look as beautiful as you can, but still look natural at the same time. Here," he added, grabbing a comb and a box of various hair accessories that had been provided for both Kai and Yuki's use, "I'll fix you up. I do Yuki's hair all the time, as you can see."

Kai blushed as he ran the comb gently through her hair. It was true, Kaname was certainly skilled in this art. Yuki's hair was decorated with various tiny braids, all fastened with pearls to match her dress. The way the braids were arranged made it look like a crown of precious stones adorned her head. As it was, Kai certainly had the utmost confidence in Kaname's ability.

"Finished," Kaname's voice broke her out of her thoughts. Kai looked in the mirror and smiled. Kaname hadn't done much, he just pinned the top layer of her hair back at the rest hang loose. The pins were a beautiful mass of silver and Kai was delighted with the result.

"You should consider a career in hairdressing if the whole pureblood thing doesn't work out." Kai joked, allowing Kaname to help her to her feet.

"Maybe," Kaname said, "Yuki and I will go first," He added, returning to full seriousness, "Tanaka-san will come for you when the time comes."

* * *

**AN: Yes, I have a little fetish for describing people and clothes. I also draw, so I'm very visual and like trying to get you guys to see what I see ^_^**


	12. 11th Night, Chaos Taking Over

**AN: I'll say now that I'm nearing the end of this tale, but don't worry, there are still a couple chapters left ^_^ Enjoy!**

**~11****th**** Night, Chaos Taking Over~**

Kaname was bored. It was only about fifteen minutes into the party and he was already beyond sick of the aristocrats groveling and sucking up to him. Yuki was fine, chatting animatedly with Ruka, Akatsuki, and Zero, who was actually here as a guest and not a guard. Kaname however, was stuck catering to all the vampires who wished to get on his good side, or making him show his bad one.

Even Eri was having fun, she was always the life of parties if Kaname's information was correct. She was one pureblood who wasn't always cold and distant. Well, Kaname thought, she had been a performer at one stage, so she was probably the most used to social settings out of all of them.

_What is taking her so long to present Kai?_

Yes, he, Kuran Kaname, was finally getting impatient. He hated it, hated that Kai, a mere fledgling vampire could get him so worked up and emotional. Still, he knew he loved her all the same, even though he wouldn't admit it publicly. He sighed, wanting her to come down so he would have someone to talk to.

"Are we a little tired this evening?" Kaname turned to see Sara standing beside. Of course she'd come to see Kai, it was only natural for purebloods to meet with other purebloods.

"You've been awfully quiet, haven't you, Sara-san?" he said, "I hope you haven't been up to any mischief."

"How rude!" she said playfully, "Is that all you think of me these days?" she demanded with a smile.

"You turned an entire school into a den of vampires," he said, "Forgive me for thinking you were up to something, or was it just for company's sake."

Her smile faltered, "I suppose that Kiryu brat told you?" she said, no longer playfully.

"He told Yuki, who always reports to me," he said, "What is your goal, Shirabuki-san?"

"That is my business, but for now, I'm here as a guest to meet the peace child." She said dismissively.

"Is that what she's being called?" Kaname said with mild interest, "I suppose, under the circumstances, it's actually quite a fitting title."

"Indeed, and this must be the new princess," Sara replied.

Kaname turned toward the stairs to see Tanaka leading Kai down towards them. She looked quite beautiful in her attire. Instead of the chain she usual wore, her neck was adorned by a black choker, from which hung a black crescent moon, emblazoned with swirling silver designs.

"So the little kitten is already wearing the Kirihara crest," Sara mused, "I wonder how she'll handle this den of lions."

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Kai's mother took her hand and lead her into the crowd of aristocrats.

"Eri-sama," they chanted.

"This must be your heir," one said.

"Young lady, what is your name?" someone asked.

Kaname watched anxiously to see how Kai would handle it. He saw her curtsy and heard her voice permeate through the crowd, "It's very nice to meet you all," she said, "My name is Kaida."

"Kaida-sama," they chanted. It was the same with every new pureblood, they learned the name, then chanted to remember it. It was a never-ending cycle for their kind. Luckily, Kai seemed to be managing well.

"Kaida-sama," one of them said, "May we ask your age?"

"Yes," she said with another warm smile, "I will be twenty as of February."

"So young," another cried in awe, "to be so important at such a young age."

"Yes, but Kuran Yuki-sama is younger, mind you," a third reminded.

"You look just like Eri-sama," another said, "But your eyes and the straightness of your hair, both of which are stunningly beautiful I might add, but you must get them from you illustrious father!"

Kai nodded, "Yes, he was very dear to me," she said, careful to hide the sadness Kaname knew she must be feeling.

"You're very like Kaname-sama," Lord Aido said, coming forward, "You are not only the product of Eri-sama and the illustrious Kiryu family, but you have chosen to join us, despite knowing what it is to be human. Such a sacrifice is truly a noteworthy indication of how much you support the peace between humans and the night clan."

"Thank you, lord Aido," she said.

_They speak as if she had a choice._

Kaname continued to observe quietly as Lord Aido brought Hanabusa forward, "If, in future, and I pray this is not to bold of me, you are looking for a companion, I urge you to think of my son, Hanabusa."

Hanabusa looked outraged, but couldn't speak out against his father without fear of offending Kai. Again, it was always the same with purebloods, no matter who it was, if they had yet to choose a partner, the aristocrats would flock to them without unrestrained. So it was with Kai, many more of the aristocrats came forward, introducing their sons and urging her to think of them.

"So you are the new fledgling," Kaname had been so focused on Kai that he didn't even notice Sara approach her. She took the younger girl's hands, "I am Shirabuki Sara, it is so wonderful to meet you."

Kai smiled, but Kaname could tell that, instinctively, she knew Sara was dangerous, "It's nice to meet you, Shirabuki-san," she said. Kaname sensed her desire to be rid of this awkward situation and proceeded through the crowd. He bowed when he reached Kai.

"Kaida-san," he said, "Would do me the honor of giving me your first dance of the evening?" he asked.

Kai smiled and took his hand gratefully, "The pleasure is mine," she said.

As they danced, she said quietly, "Thank you."

"Any time," he said, "Sara's just as dangerous as you thought, be careful around her."

Kai nodded, "She's…scary," she said, "I could feel the urge to kill oozing off her skin."

"It seems you've retained your hunter's senses," Kaname said, "That's good, but on to a more pleasant topic. Do you still have the capsules I gave you?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'll be able to survive, school, don't worry," she assured him.

* * *

"So where's that prefect?" Arisa sneered at Kyoko, "Did she move on to bigger and better things?"

Kyoko sighed, "No, her mother lives far away," she said, "So she's returning late."

Takamiya clapped his hands, "Alright class, this is Ethics, not social hour," he said, "take your seats."

They sat down and Takamiya was about to begin when the door opened again. He looked over in surprise, then sighed, "You're late."

"Sorry, I had to check in with the headmaster," Kyoko grinned as she saw Kai enter the room. Her smile faltered a minute later when it hit her.

Kai was somehow, different, not necessarily in appearance, but her overall bearing was different. Kai seemed to have a more intense aura than before. It was dangerous, dark, yet beautiful and alluring all at once. She smiled again as her friend sat down next to her and did her best to get through the rest of class.

At lunch, she found Kai under a tree, writing in a notebook she had seen her carry frequently. It contained stories as well as piano pieces she was developing.

"Hey," she said quietly, sitting down beside her, "I thought you were, you know…transferring over to…" she gave Kai a meaningful look.

"Too risky," Kai said back, "besides, they don't have another female prefect they can use right now."

"I see," Kyoko replied, "You did it, didn't you?" she asked, "You know, changed?"

Kai nodded with a smiled, "So you can tell," she said, "Guess assuming things would be normal was wrong."

"Are you kidding?" Kyoko said incredulously, "I think everyone in that Ethics class noticed. You're…rather intimidating now."

He friend sighed, then yawned, "This whole nocturnal thing is making it difficult to stay awake," she said, then continued, "I can't help it, it's an occupational hazard of being in the night clan."

"Does Zero get the same attention?" Kyoko asked.

"How did you…?"

"My cousin, she's one of the day class students that didn't have her memory wiped, she told me everything."

"I see," Kai leaned back against the tree, "Well, yes and no, Zero is so anti-social that it counterbalance's his vampire charm."

Kyoko laughed, "I see. So…what's it like, you know, being one of the fanged creatures?"

"'Fanged creatures'?" Kai repeated, amused, "You can call me a vampire, you know, it's not insulting."

"Okay," Kyoko replied, "So what's it like? Do you still eat human food?"

Her roommate nodded, "Yeah, but I do crave blood as well," she said, "And unfortunately, I can't take the conventional blood tablets."

Kyoko gulped, "So what does that mean?"

Kai took a small matchbook out of her pocket, "I just take these," she said, sliding it over, "Special tablets just for me," she took one of them out and swallowed in, the delicious, yet still odd sensation of blood traveling down her throat.

"Hey, you know, later obviously, when there aren't any people around to see," the redhead said, "Can I see them?"

"See what?" Kai asked, confused, "The tablets are right here in front of you…"

Kyoko shook her head, "No…you're…vampire trademark," she said, almost a whisper, "Your fangs."

Kai laughed, "Yeah, later," she said, yawning again, "I want to take a nap in modern lit., but sensei would kill me."

"Is there any time you can take a nap?" Kyoko asked, "I mean, you'll be up all night on patrol, won't you?"

Kai nodded, "Yeah, but the chairman added a two-hour block into my schedule, so I can sleep in his guest room."

"What are you going by now?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean," Kyoko said, "Are you still going by Kiryu or are you using Kirihara as your surname?"

Kai exhaled, "In school, I'll still be Kiryu for convenience's sake," she said, "But in the vampire world, I'm Kirihara Kaida, one of the rare and valuable purebloods."

Kyoko blinked, "You really are elite, aren't you?" she said, "You said purebloods are on top of the vampire race!"

Kai nodded, "That's why it's too risky for me to attend the night class," she said, "It's one thing for Yuki to be with Kaname, as they're siblings, but I'm from another pureblood family, so it could create a conflict of allegiance among the aristocrats that are currently under Kaname."

"The Kuran siblings are purebloods too?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes," Kai replied, "they're one of the oldest and noblest and are actually set somewhat above the other purebloods. I'm lucky enough as it is to be on familiar terms with them."

Kyoko gave a slight whistle, then checked her watch, "Oh crap," she said, "I've got sketching next," she hurriedly got to her feet, "See you!"

Kai waved as Kyoko dashed off, then got to her feet.

"Where do you think, you're going?" Kai sighed, she didn't even need to turn around to know that annoying voice.

"What do you want, class president?" she asked wearily, turning to face Arisa and her little group. For some reason, the blonde looked pissed off, with both her arms crossed and a glare firmly fixed on her face.

"Yuri saw you come back last night" she said accusingly, "WITH KURAN KANAME!"

"So?"

"SO WHY DID YOU?" Arisa demanded, "He's off limits to you!"

Kai shrugged, "And I suppose you've claimed him?" she asked, leaning against the tree again."

"YES!"

"And what, exactly, do you plan on doing to me?" Kai demanded, allowing her aura to take on a more menacing air. She was too tired to have to deal with this, "Do you really think you can go against me?"

The class president took a step back, then spun on her heel and stalked away, crying, "J-just STAY AWAY FROM HIM."

When she was out of sight, Kai smiled to herself.

_Mission accomplished._


	13. 12th Night, Chaos Running Rampant

**AN: Here it is, the penultimate chapter! Hope you enjoy it.**

**~12****th**** Night, Chaos Running Rampant~**

"Who're you?" the slovenly prisoner demanded.

"I am one who will help you have your revenge," was all the pretty woman said.

He looked at her skeptically, "Try fooling some other sap, vampire," he said, spitting at her feet, "I hate your kind."

"But what if I am here to grant you the life of one who soiled the Kiryu family?" she said, a sinister smile on her lips.

The disheveled man looked up at her, "How can you give me that?" he demanded.

"I'll let you out," she said, "And I'll give you my blood as power as well as the information you'll need to find your prey."

* * *

"Remind me why we're spending my lunch hour out here, Kaname?"

He smiled, planting a small kiss on her forehead, "You don't like it?" he asked.

"It's not that," Kai said hurriedly, "I just want to know why."

"I was in one of my lonely moods," he said, "And so I thought a nice ride and spending lunch out here in the field would be a nice change of pace."

Kai leaned a little closer against Kaname's chest, where he had somewhat forced her to stay after they had dismounted. She had found that he had somewhat of a fetish for playing with her hair. She let out a small sigh of contentment. Despite her mixed feelings before, she was certain now of her love for Kaname. He had helped her tremendously with her first month as a vampire and she, in turn, had become his companion to cure his sadness over losing Yuki to Zero.

"Do you want blood?" she asked, "I know drinking makes you feel better sometimes."

Kaname nodded, smoothing her hair over her shoulder and tilting her head gently to one side. Kai let out a soft gasp of pain as he pierced her neck, but she was used to it, and Kaname was always gentle, even if he did always insist on feeding from the neck.

After a few moments, he finished, and Kai grimaced as the wound closed. One thing she still had yet to get used to was the sensation of flesh closing over flesh. She made to take out one of the tablets Kaname had given her to quench her own thirst, but Kaname seized her hand. She looked at him inquisitively.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You hardly ever drink from me," he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice, "Don't rely on the tablets this time. Take back from me what I've taken from you so many times."

Kai blushed, "F-fine," she said, bringing her head up to his neck this time. After she had drunk her fill she gave him and embarrassed look, "I'm still not used to this," she said, "This whole vampire thing, even though it's been a month."

Kaname brought her close again, tucking her head under his chain, "In time, little fledgling," he said, "In time."

Kai opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when the scent of blood reached her. She stood abruptly, Kaname following her example.

"Zero…" she said quietly. She dashed over to Yin and swung up into the saddle, "I'm sorry Kaname," she called, galloping off towards the school.

She reached the terrace to find some of the day class students cowering in fear. Zero was leaning against a wall, a small knife protruding from his ribs. He sank to his knees as his assailant cackled.

"Your death will also purify the Kiryu family," he said, "Go rot in hell!"

Kai caught his hand before he could throw another knife at him, "how did you get out of prison?" she demanded, twisting his arm and slamming him into the wall.

He stood, a maniacal grin on his face as he saw her, "And here's my little prize," he said, "So you've gone fully around the bend, have you?"

She glared at him, "I'm perfectly fine, thank you," she said, "And you are in for a world of pain for hurting my little brother."

"Am I?" he said, "Or is it you who's going to feel pain." Kai blinked and was just in time to avoid the next blow that came at her. This man was too fast for a hunter, but not fast enough to be a vampire.

"H-he's had someone's…" Zero gave her a meaningful look from his place on the ground, "Someone from the same line as Kuran."

Kai stared at the man incredulously, "Unbelievable," she said, "After the grief you gave me, you still resorted to this?" she glared at him, "You're dead."

He cackled again, "I'd love to see you try, peace child!" he said, lunging at her again. This time she caught his wrist and broke his arm. He screamed in pain as she held him pinned to the ground.

"Who sent you?" she demanded.

"None of your damn business," he hissed.

"Kai, let him go," Kai looked at the chairman in disbelief as he came out onto the terrace, Kaito and Yagari in his wake.

"What are talking about?" she demanded, "He just tried to kill Zero."

"His target was you, though," Kaname also came onto the terrace, he knelt in front of the man's face, "You are very lucky you were up against her and not me," he whispered, "Or you would be a tangled mess of blood right now."

The ex-hunter stared at him, fear written across every fiber of his face. Even Kai felt a little anxious about his aura. She placed an hand on his arm.

"It's alright, Kaname," she said, "I'm fine, but I need you to help me get Zero to the infirmary. So please, calm down."

Kaname continued to glare at the man, then checked himself and helped Kai lifted Zero gingerly into the air and transport him to the infirmary, where the chairman followed them, leaving the man in Yagari and Kaito's care, to treat the knife wound.

"It's deep," he said quietly, "But not fatal, a little blood should do him just fine."

Kai began to roll up her sleeve, but Kaname beat her to it, holding his exposed forearm out to her brother.

"Drink," He said, "Or Yuki will worry."

Zero drank, albeit begrudgingly. When he was through, he leaned back against the pillows and sighed, "Kai, your boyfriend is quite the selfish bastard," he said, "I hope you know that."

Kai gave a weak laugh, sinking into a chair, "It seems you'll be fine," she said.

Kaname rolled down his sleeve and crossed his arms irritably, "I'll have quite a lot to say to Sara-san when I see her," he growled, "I need to know what the hell she's up to."

Kai looked at him, confused, "What does Sara have to do with it?" she asked, then stopped herself short, eyes widening in realization, "You don't mean."

Kaname nodded, "It was the same with the pureblood that was killed at another ball," he said, "He was eager for peace between humans and vampires, but he was killed by a hunter, who then committed suicide. You are the daughter of a pureblood and a hunter, of supposed mortal enemies, that makes you a true symbol of peace between our races. Sara knows this and, seeing how she seems dead set against vampires getting along with humans, she'd want you out of the way."

Kai nodded, "True," she said quietly, then gasped, "My mother," she said sharply, "She isn't safe either."

Kaname nodded, "No, she's not," he thought for a moment, "What if," he mused, "This was a distraction? It would be like the ball, Sara used the hunter and the crowd of vampires as a distraction to keep us away from the pureblood she murdered."

"You two go on ahead," the chairman said, "I'll contact the association and catch up with you."

* * *

Kai and Kaname reached the Kirihara mansion just in time to have the scent of blood hit them. Kai leaped out of the car and sprinted toward the house. Kaname reached out to stop her, but fledgling vampires were always so fast, not to mention that one of the Kirihara powers was an increase in speed. He had to settle for following as fast as he could.

"YOU BITCH!" Kaname recognized Eri's voice echoing through the house, "HOW COULD YOU?"

"It's not my fault he jumped in way," Sara's sickly sweet voice permeated the house like an icy dagger.

Kai and Kaname reached their location to find Eri, kneeling on the ground, angry tears spilling down her face. In her arms was the crumpled for of her servant. Blood pooled from a gaping hole in his chest. It was too late to save him.

Sara turned to look at the two of them in mild surprise, "It seems that little idiot couldn't dispose of you," she said, looking at Kai, "I guess if you want a job done, you should always do it yourself. However," she looked warily at Kaname, "Three purebloods against one is too much, even for me."

With a whirl of snow, she disappeared, but just before she was completely gone, she laughed, saying, "I will be queen someday, there's nothing you can do."


	14. 13th Night, Tainted Hearts,Tainted Souls

**AN: Enjoy!**

**~13****th**** Night, Tainted Hearts, Tainted Souls, All Intertwined~**

"We haven't seen the last of her," Kaname said, glaring at the fading snow

Kai knelt beside her mother, placing a hand gently on Tanaka's forehead, "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," she said quietly.

Eri shook her head, "No, it's my fault," she said, "This is the fate of the love between a pureblood and a common class vampire. The less powerful creature always ends up destroyed. I knew this and I still projected my feelings on him."

* * *

The hunter's association arrived shortly after, but there was nothing they could do, so they left again, leaving the situation in the purebloods' hands.

Tanaka Wataru's ashes were buried that same day, near a lake on the Kirihara grounds. It had been a favorite place for him and Eri to spend time together. As for Eri herself, she mourned the loss of her lover freely. She was pureblood who wasn't afraid to show her emotions, a distinctive trait Kaname could tell ran in the family.

Kaname and Kai took steps to protect themselves from then inevitable return of Shirabuki Sara. Kai worked hard to graduate early and took on a cover career as an editor. She and Kaname married a few years later.

Kaname left the care of the night class in Yuki and Zero's hands. They are currently attending as university students and Zero is also on his way to becoming the next hunters association president.

As for Kyoko, she went on to become a successful art critic. She still visits frequently with Kai and Kaname on her days off.

Arisa went on to become a model and later a trophy wife. She is quite happy with her husband, who dotes on her just as her father did.

Aido also visits with Kaname often, but he's still retained a rather unfortunate dislike for Kai. However, he remains respectful, not to mention fearful, of her and is always polite in her company. There's also the fact that he knows Kaname would kill him if he behaved otherwise.

Eri later on found it very hard to cope with losing Tanaka. She had lived for over two thousand years and was also ready to finally wind down. After her daughter's honeymoon, they said their goodbyes and she ended her life. Kai was very accepting of her mother's decision, as she knew how close Eri had been to her servant. She was, of course, sad to lose her mother, whom she'd only know for a short while, but was sure that she was in better place, where she really could spend all of eternity with Tanaka.

* * *

"Coming!" Kai called as she hurried to answer the door. She smiled warmly as Yuki, Zero, Aido, Kyoko, and the chairman entered the hallway.

"Happy birthday, Kai!" Yuki said joyfully, hugging her sister-in-law, "Here you go!"

She handed Kai a small box, which ended up containing a set of fine silver hair-pins. The older woman hugged Yuki, "Thanks," she said, "they're beautiful."

"Happy twenty-sixth," Zero said, as his sister kissed him on the cheeks.

"Thank you, Zero," Kai replied, ruffling his hair, "How goes association training?"

He shrugged, "Same-old, same-old," he said, "We still have a few who aren't too keen on a vampire leading them."

"You act nothing like a vampire," Kai said with a laugh, then gestured down the hall, "Shall we continue to the parlor?"

They followed her into the room. Kaname rose to greet his sister and the others before sitting down again. As usual he gave his stern warning to Zero about treating Yuki well…or else. That, of course, brought a little chuckled out of everyone.

"Here, Kai," Kyoko said, handing her friend a bag, "Happy birthday. It's the complete works of Debussy."

Kai grinned at the red-head as she held the sheet music in her hands, "This is amazing!" she cried, "Thank you!"

"Hey, Kai?" Yuki pointed to a glass case on the mantle, "Are these yours?"

Kai looked up at the black pistols with a smile, "Yeah, they used to belong to my teacher. I used them to help me kill the Level E that murdered her all those years ago."

"But, you saved me with these!" Yuki said, "You killed those Level E's that attacked me five years ago?"

"That was you?" Kai asked, "Wow, I had no idea. I guess it was hard to recognize you without the fur hood."

Kaname slid an arm around her waste, placing a kiss on her cheek, "That's another thing I love about you," he said, "Even you can be scatterbrained."

"Any developments on the Shirabuki case?" Aido asked Zero, "It seems that she's pretty much abandoned Takuma."

Zero shook his head, "Nothing, she's completely gone off the radar, but we're not giving up."

The chairman nodded in agreement, "Yes, a new vampire queen, especially one like Shirabuki Sara, would mean the death of us all."

A strained silence fell on the room, then Kyoko clapped her hands, "Alright," she said, "Come on, it's Kai's birthday, let's not dwell on this right now."

"I agree," Kai said, standing and going to sit at the piano, "Why don't I break in this music then?"

The remainder of the evening was spent in happy celebration. No more mention of Sara was given and the were able to have a good time. However, the group knew full well it wouldn't last forever, but they were determined to enjoy themselves all the same. For now it was important that they were together, no matter what sort of dangers lay ahead. For now, the discord of their lives had been calmed.

For now, the chaos was over**.**

* * *

**AN: Well that's it, the final chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this story and thank you so much for all your support and kindness. ^_^ Next fic will be for -Man. Again, Thank you so much!**

**And hey, if anyone can find the little theme that was going on with the title as well as the chapters, I'll give you a big hug! ^_^ not much incentive, but I want to know if anyone got it XD**


	15. Notice

**Important Update to All Readers**

So, I'm happily settled into college, and working hard to build my major and get through my classes. It is understandable, therefore, that finding time for writing fanfics is a little difficult. Even so, I do have a couple in the works -or reworks. I'm going to write/finish/finalize work for the following series: The Betrayal Knows My Name (because I haven't finished even one version yet), D Gray-Man (because I owe it to myself), Bleach (because I have a fun plot line I'd like to work with, and I've never actually gone very far with writing for Bleach before), and _maybe_ Naruto (if I can keep the idea in my head long enough). As per usual, these will all have some version of my OC Kai, and other OCs will play parts in these fics as well (expect repeat performances from the names Haru, Akira, and Ren). I would like to stress, though, that this is not for lack of creativity, but for lack of energy to create any more new characters, especially when I fear I might bring in OCs from my book. That's right, folks, I'm writing a fantasy novel (I mean it, an actual novel with its own original plot and everything -holy sh*t, right?) and it's taken priority over writing with other people's characters. Still, every author needs a break from her own creations, and I consider working with "stock characters" a good break. That's why I will keep writing fanfiction for now. I do plan to finish each of the aforementioned stories, but updates will be slower, and it will take longer to get them done. All I ask for is your patience, and for you all not to be too hard on my when I hang up the long-term fanfiction hat permanently, which I will do when I finish the fanfics I've promised. I say long-term, though, because I may come back with a few shonen-ai oneshots every once in a while.

The long-term fics I am writing are final drafts of the following already published stories (sorted by series):

_( D Gray-Man)_

In Memoriam

Bound by the Symbol of Kegare

Forced Forbearance

Give Me a Reason

_(Betrayal/Uraboku)_

It's Just a Looking Glass

Where Hell Is a Good Thing

_(Bleach)_

Faded

These are the working titles for the upcoming fics, along with the intended pairings (subject to change):

_(D Gray-Man) _

Life Worth Living- KandaxOC (Maybe, it could end up just a friendship between the two of them).

_(Betrayal/Uraboku) _

Black on Black- LuzexOC (I'm actually really excited for this one)

_(Bleach) _

Security- OCxOC (heterosexual); OCxOC (homosexual) (Another one I'm pumped for)

_(Naruto)_

Fine Line- GaaraxOC (again, I may not write this. The idea isn't fully formed yet and I'm not as invested in the series as I once was).

I've already said it, but I'll reiterate: these are FINAL DRAFTS. If I haven't already completed them, I will NOT be finishing any of the already published stories that the finals are based off of. For that matter, I will not be finishing any other incomplete fics either. I simply don't have the time or inspiration.

As always, I appreciate your support. I won't delete my account, nor will I delete any previously written fics, as they serve as a reminder of how much I've improved as a writer. I hope you all will appreciate the new work coming your way. Nothing makes an author happier than receive feedback on her work. Thank you again, and I hope you're all excited for what's to come.

Feel free to message me with any questions!

~H


	16. Chapter 16

Please go to my account profile and read what's there- IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT.


End file.
